


Mannerisms Of A Cat But Ferocity Of A Wolf Part 1

by Ritsu92



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92
Summary: Takeshi is a reclusive artist that likes to keep to himself but after an encounter with Fei Long, his life changes but he doesn't know if that's a good thing.





	Mannerisms Of A Cat But Ferocity Of A Wolf Part 1

Name: Takeshi (Fierce, Violent, Warrior)

Age: 26

Height: 180cm (5’11”)

Birthday: October 31

 

Appearance: Takeshi has long unruly black hair that ends at his waist. He normally ties it back in a low pony tail to keep it out of his face. He has deep blue eyes (mother was American). He has a muscular build but not too bulky. His skin is pale as he doesn’t spend a lot of time outside. 

Personality: Takeshi is usually a quiet person who normally keeps to himself and prefers to remain on the side lines. He does not like having any attention pointed towards him and he normally stays inside unless it is to go get food or a drink or to work on his art/go to art exhibitions. He is also a distant person. He doesn’t like revealing a lot of information about himself. Because of how quiet and reclusive he is he comes off as cold and/or menacing. It also doesn’t help that his expression rarely changes from neutral. However, if someone messes with him or something that he likes he becomes extremely violent, though he does do his best to try and keep himself in check when he gets angry. Takeshi also has an extreme need for his own personal freedom. He doesn’t like to be held back and reacts violently or becomes angry when someone tries to take his freedom away. Lastly, despite his normally neutral expression and disposition he comes off as having a sad ‘aura’.

History: --

Weaknesses: Takeshi has no social skills. He can’t really hold a conversation or keep one going once it starts. He loves cute things, especially cats. If someone embarrasses him he becomes silent, unable to respond

Strengths: His art. Takeshi uses his art to better express himself as he has a hard time talking with others. Martial arts. He is proficient in martial arts as he was trained since he was young and has continued to train even as an adult. Lastly, he is proficient with blades and guns.

Skills: Takeshi is proficient at killing people. He was raised to do it since he was young. He can also take a beating as shown by the many scars over his body. Takeshi also had a minor operation done to have caps put in to make his canines sharper as a last resort weapon should he be captured. In many way, his killing style resembles a wolf with ambushing being his main tactic and extreme violence in his killing style being his signature, his main target normally being the neck.

Notable Marks: Takeshi has scars across his back. Some circular and some that are diagonal or horizontal slashes. He also has a large scar on his shoulder that gets sensitive when it gets cold or rains. 

Favorite foods: meat, sushi and anything sweet.

Least favorite foods: vegetables, especially anything green.  
Occupation: Artist

\-----------------------------------------

Takeshi at the counter of some fancy bar. He had his sketchbook out and was currently drawing the bar tender, having gotten his permission to do so. He had his unruly hair tied back in his normal low set ponytail and was focused until he heard a small ding, indicating someone else had come in. He glanced and saw a group of men in suits, all accompanying another man who was dressed in traditional Chinese clothing.  
He noticed one of the men in suits look at him before saying something to the man in Chinese clothing. The man looked at him before saying something to the man in the suit and then they went on their way, moving back to the back of the bar where another man had been sitting. Takeshi turned back to his drawing, taking a small sip of the drink he had ordered. He looked back up at the bartender but noticed he seemed nervous, the edges of his lips turning down at the expression he had wanted to capture no longer being there. He sighed quietly and decided to continue drawing despite the tense atmosphere in the air, not really minding one way or the other.  
\-----------------  
Fei Long had noticed the man as they entered the bar. He had seemed so out of place in such a higher end establishment. The man was dressed rather plainly, wearing an elbow length black shirt, jeans and some basic tennis shoes. He also took note of his wild hair. It looked well taken care of despite looking so unruly. He wondered if it was naturally like that or if it had been styled. He looked towards one of his men as he spoke of the man he had just been looking at at the bar. He looked back up towards the man and saw that he was looking at him, his deep blue eyes an interesting site to see in China. He simply told his guard not to worry about it, seeing no threat in the man being there.  
He moved with his men to a table where some other men were sitting, getting down to business.  
\-----------------  
Takeshi continued drawing for a while but soon heard loud voices. He turned just in time to see a glass flying towards him, more specifically, his face. He put his arm up and managed to block the glass, though it shattered against his arm. He looked at the wound and saw some blood trickling down his arm. He looked behind him at the bartender who would have gotten hit had he decided to move out of the way, the man’s face shocked. Takeshi looked back at his arm and reached to pull some of the glass shards out but stopped and got up, moving out of the way as a man came hurdling towards where he had been sitting.  
He was forced to back up as a full-on fight happened, seeing a guard coming towards him with the man in traditional Chinese garb. He realized that he was in the way of the door and moved aside, deciding to leave right after them, forgetting his sketchbook in the process.  
He saw the guard draw a gun on him and put his hands up, trying to show that he didn’t want to mess with them. He watched as the guard came at him, yelling something but he couldn’t really be bothered to pay attention. Once the guard was close enough he reached out with lightning like reflexes and grabbed the man’s wrist, forcing it down, hearing a shot go off but heard it hit the pavement. He disarmed the man and punched him in the face a few times before kicking him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He made sure that the man wouldn’t get back up to fight him again before looking at the gun he now held. He flipped it so that it would be pointing downward so as to not hurt anyone. He handed it back to the man in Chinese clothing before wandering off into the night to look for a hospital.  
\-----------------  
Takeshi sighed as he finished the first part of his morning workout. He went to go do some sit ups when he heard a knock at his door. He went to his door and saw the man from before but with new clothes on. He unlocked the door and looked at him, his expression still neutral but also on guard because of what happened last night. He saw the man hand a bag to him and took it, taking out his sketchbook. He looked at the man before moving to the side to let him in.  
\-------------  
Takeshi came back into the kitchen, his hair damp from the quick shower and dressed in a skin tight tank top and some sweat pants. He came over to the man, whose name he had learned was Fei Long and sat down across from him at the table.  
He watched as the man sipped the tea he had made and decided to look at his phone until the man decided to speak, ignoring the man’s stare.  
“I’ll get to the point. You saw some things you shouldn’t have last night.” He said, causing Takeshi to look up.  
“Normally we’d deal with this differently but you were hurt because of our carelessness. I don’t like involving citizens. So, what will it take to keep you quiet?” he asked.  
Takeshi stared at him for a moment before speaking.  
“Liu Fei Long. Business man by day but leader of Baishe by night. Age twenty-eight. Height one hundred seventy-nine centimeters.” He said, not making eye contact with the man as he looked back down at his phone.  
“You don’t need to pay me. I don’t want your money. I don’t need that sort of trouble. I also don’t need it in general.” He said as he leaned back in his chair.  
He saw a mischievous smile spread over the man’s face.  
“You seem to know a lot. Why shouldn’t I kill you right now for knowing so much?” he asked.  
Takeshi looked at him, his face still neutral.  
“Because it is none of my business. Whatever illegal activity you control, I don’t care. I’m not about to start now.” He said as he got up and went to his fridge, getting some water.  
“Oh? You don’t care? How can I be so sure you won’t go to the police?” Fei Long asked.  
Takeshi looked at him and shrugged.  
“You don’t. I only have my word.” He said as he stared at Fei Long, taking note of his long hair and slender face.  
He stared at him and paused for a moment before speaking.  
“I take that back. There is one thing I want.” He said as he came over and sat back down.  
“Let me draw and paint you.” He said  
“Oh? You would keep quiet about my criminal activities by me letting you paint me?” he asked.  
Takeshi shrugged.  
“I’d keep quiet anyway. It’s just been a while since I’ve had any inspiration.” He said.  
“You’re an artist?” the crime lord asked.  
“It’s how I make my living.” He said as he got up and opened the one door other than the bathroom in the apartment, revealing a room turned into a studio.  
It had multiple counters and drawers as well as other proper storage areas for items ranging from brushes, paints, scalpels, clay, pencils, pens, copic markers, rulers, canvas, paper, whatever you could think of that was art related was in there. Fei Long got up and went into the room, noticing some works that were on the counter. He also took note of a clay statue that looked to be drying. He went over to a drawing desk and noticed some beginning sketches of what looked like a manga and looked back at him.  
“This is a pretty impressive studio. How long have you been practicing?” he asked.  
“For as long as I can remember.” He shrugged  
Fei Long nodded and looked at a few more things before turning back to the man.  
“Alright. I’ll let you draw me.” He said, the man’s expression remaining neutral as he nodded and left the room with him.  
\---------  
A few days had passed and Takeshi entered his apartment after having stepped out to get something to eat. He heard his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the screen as it said it was coming from an unknown number. He paused a moment before answering it.  
“Yeah?” he asked plainly as he set the bag on the counter.  
“I’m a bit busy at the moment so do you mind if I drop by later than what we had planned Takeshi?” he heard Fei Long ask, using his name for the first time.  
“That’s fine.” He said as he opened up the box containing his food, not seeming bothered that the man used his name despite him never telling it to him.  
“If there is nothing else I need to go. Just let yourself in. Also, just ask for my number next time. Calling me from an unknown number is creepy.” he said as he hung up the phone and ate a bit while he looked at a few things on his computer.  
\-------------------  
Fei Long entered the apartment quietly, hearing some music coming from the room that the man used as a studio. He entered the room and saw the man had fallen asleep among a stack of papers, some having a red x through them. He watched the man for a moment and came over. He looked at some of the drawings and noticed the erotic nature of them, a smirk coming to his face. He heard the man shift and looked down, seeing him starting to wake up.  
The man seemed to notice Fei Long after a moment and looked at the drawings on his desk. He sighed and kept the ones that didn’t have a red x through them and threw the rest in a bin.  
“Sorry.” He said, a yawn escaping him as he made his way over to a different area and sat in front of an easel.  
“I figured I would try painting you first.” He said as he got his equipment ready.  
Fei Long found it amusing how the man ignored the fact that lewd drawings were on his desk in plain view of anyone but let it go as the man was pretty odd. He came over and the man immediately got to work painting him, his movements fluid and quick. He watched the man and sat in silence for a moment before speaking.  
“Is there a reason you were drawing things like that?” The mafia lord asked, noticing the man’s movements pause for a brief moment.  
“I got commissioned to draw some characters for a BL visual novel in Japan. They wanted some more erotic scenes included in the character drawings.” He said, his expression annoyed, though it didn’t appear to be directed at the man.  
“It seems you were having a lot of trouble with it. A lot of drawings had a red x through them.” He said.  
Takeshi nodded, the slightest amount of color coming to his cheeks but he remained silent, not wanting to talk much about why he was having so much trouble.  
Fei Long’s smirk grew a bit as he noticed the slight color that came to the man’s cheeks and tilted his head slightly so he could get a better look at him from behind the easel.  
“Something bothering you?” he asked the man.  
“Only a lack of inspiration.” He said as he continued his work.  
Fei Long chuckled but let it go. He watched the man for a while before looking around the studio. He took note of how the works were more mystical looking or fantasy based but at the same time the subject matter was rather dark in a lot of his works. However, he also noticed that everything seemed mechanical. The postures, the colors even the expressions the pieces wore. He heard the man say something and turned to him.  
“I was looking at the art around the room. What did you say?” he asked.  
“I’m done for now. I was asking if you needed anything to drink or anything else.” The man said.  
Fei Long shook his head and stood.  
“When did you want me to come back?” he asked.  
“When you have time is fine. I know you must be pretty busy.” Takeshi said as he stood, his expression apathetic.  
Fei Long watched the man as he cleaned up, his seemingly uncaring expression interesting to him. Despite everything that had happened so far the man seemed to take it in stride. He also seemed trained in martial arts. Most importantly, his personality seemed to fly in the face of common sense. Fei Long enjoyed that. The way he so confidently expressed how he knew who the man was.  
He had also had his men keep an eye on the man and learned the man didn’t leave unless it was to get food or to pick up essentials. Though they did report that he had left his apartment a few times dressed nicely and getting into a cab to go somewhere. He wondered if it had to do with the man’s art but he couldn’t say for sure yet.  
Fei Long stood and looked at the man  
“Do you mind if I get something to drink?” he asked, being polite simply because he felt like it.  
Takeshi shook his head.  
“There should still be some tea left in the fridge. I also have bottled water.” He said as he continued cleaning,  
Fei Long nodded and left the room. He went to the fridge and opened it, noticing meat for different dishes and sweets but nothing else, other than the drinks the man mentioned. He smirked slightly at how childish his food tastes were but got some water and sat down at his table.  
He looked around the apartment and took it in for the first time. Everything was pretty modern and expensive looking. The appliances were stainless steel and the cupboards and cabinets were all a dark wood color. The counter tops were a neutral marble color and the kitchen floor was tile but turned into hard wood once the kitchen ended. He looked at the art hanging on the walls and noticed a lot of Monet painting prints mixed with more modern animated graphics prints. It was an odd style of décor but since both had a lot of colors it wasn’t displeasing.  
He looked over and noticed a little nook that had a line of book shelves, on either side of a window, stretching the length of the wall. Under the window he saw a comfortable looking dark colored couch. He saw a reclining chair in the corner as well and chuckled a bit, imagining the man falling asleep in it like a grandpa. He got up and went over to it, seeing that the books ranged from manga, history, art and many other subjects.  
Fei Long looked over and noticed a divider sectioning off one portion of the apartment. He got up and went to it, looking in. He noticed a large more modern looking bed that sat inside a wood frame resting against the back wall and the pushed up against the side wall. The bedspread was a dark maroon and black, complimenting the dark wood bedframe. He also took notice of a desk that had many shelves behind it that sat close to the bed. On the desk sat an expensive looking desktop and on the shelves behind the desk were a bunch of different games. He turned and saw a large tv mounted to the wall with a sleek and modern entertainment system below sitting across from the bed. It had old and new gaming consoles alike, all neatly organized without chords sticking out or getting in the way.  
He noticed a long low set dresser with a mirror behind it, taking note of the box that held a few watches and one that had ties in it. Other than that it had nothing else on it. He noticed a door and opened it up to see a smaller walk in closet that seemed organized based on type of clothing, casual clothing being separated from more expensive clothing. He closed the door quietly and was going to walk back out when he looked at the stack of games that were resting on the desk that he had looked at earlier. He noticed a note stuck to it and looked at it.  
“Research for BL Commission” he read quietly.  
He lifted up the note and almost laughed out loud at what he saw. Underneath the note was a stack of BL games, some looking cute while others looked more hardcore. He almost couldn’t believe that the man would put that much effort into something. But then again, the man was odd. He put it back how he found it and then turned to leave but noticed the man had come in and was looking at him neutrally.  
“Did you enjoy your self-guided tour?” he asked.  
Fei Long smirked and nodded.  
“It’s an interesting apartment. I just find it interesting that you would put that much effort into a single commission.” He said  
“If I don’t put all my effort into every piece it isn’t worth it.” He said as he went over to the stack of BL games.  
“It’s only for research though.” He said as he set them on one of the shelves behind the desk.  
Takeshi tensed slightly as he felt arms wrap around him from behind, feeling Fei Long press against him.  
“Why only games though? Shouldn’t you be doing real world research?” he asked, the smirk on his face clear in his voice.  
“T-That isn’t n-necessary.” Takeshi managed to say despite his embarrassment.  
“Not necessary? Are you saying that because you are a virgin?” he asked, seeing the man’s face flush before going silent, unable to answer the man.  
Fei Long chuckled and pulled away from the man, not wanting to overdue his teasing. At least for now.  
“I’ll let you know when I can come back over.” He said as he left the apartment, leaving the man to his embarrassment.  
Fei Long got into his car, a small smirk still hooked on his face. Even if it was funny seeing the man’s reactions to his teasing he also had a strong belief that the man was actually a virgin which made his smirk widen slightly. He thought about all the ways he would have fun teasing the man, feeling like he was really going to enjoy the time he spent with him.  
\---------------  
Takeshi was sitting at his drawing desk a few days later when he heard an obnoxiously cute text tone go off. He looked at his phone and saw that his unofficial handler had texted him.  
“Take-chan. You need to come to a special opening this evening! I know you don’t like showing your face but we have someone who is interested in purchasing some of the art you recently made and your cute little stand in can’t help with this.” he read out neutrally despite the exclamation points and disgusting amount of emojis.  
Takeshi sighed quietly before calling for a taxi and then setting his phone down, getting in the shower and getting ready. Once he was done he chose a black suit with a normal white button up shirt underneath. He then chose a dark blue tie. He tied his naturally messy hair back in like he normally did, leaving some hair out on the side to frame his face. Lastly, he put on one of the watches from the box and sighed quietly. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed again before getting his phone and keys, leaving the apartment and getting into the taxi that had shown up.  
He watched the different small shops around him turn into skyscrapers as they entered the downtown area. He got out of the taxi once it stopped around the back of one of the high rises and saw his handler.  
She had on a professional outfit, wearing stockings, heels, a pencil skirt with a white button up shirt and professional jacket to compliment the professional attire. She had her longer hair done up in a professional bun and wore her normal neutral colored make up other than the red lipstick she wore which gave her a mature but not overbearing look. While she did look professional and acted professional during her work, she was very much a child. She obsessed over cute things and liked drinking. While Takeshi also enjoyed cute things and a good drink, he didn’t take it to nearly the extent that she did.  
But she was his friend and she did stay in China despite being from Japan to be his unofficial handler. He had asked a lot of her so the least he could do was have debates about cute things and drink with her. The woman noted him and smiled, waving at him.  
“Take-chan hurry! You’ll be late.” She said as she went over to him, taking his hand and pulling him inside despite being so much smaller than him.  
Takeshi let the woman drag him, his expression changing into a small amused smile.  
“Umiko, you should calm down. You’ll get wrinkles by worrying so much.” He teased, putting on a fake innocent smile when she turned to glare at him.  
“I wouldn’t worry so much if you were on time.” She said, stopping in front of a set of double doors.  
She looked Takeshi over and nodded.  
“Alright. Let’s go in.” she said as she opened the doors, Takeshi looking around the large room and seeing some of his darker pieces mixed in with the more down to earth pieces.  
They were works he didn’t normally keep in his studio once he was done with them since they were the ones that normally sold. He looked around the room and noticed a group of men in suits and they were around a very familiar figure. He paused, feeling tired just from the thought of having to keep up an act of not knowing the Chinese man in front of him.  
Fei Long seemed to notice him and saw the man’s expression change slightly, the man obviously a bit shocked as well from seeing Takeshi there but it soon turned into his normal smooth smile. Takeshi managed a small polite smile and bowed slightly, giving his whole speech about how he was happy that the man wanted to buy some of his work.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\---------------------

Fei Long was sitting in the large lounge, looking at the art in the room. He normally did not pay much attention to art but he was interested in these paintings as a lot of them were very dark in subject matter. There were also a few normal looking ones but even those seemed to be more depressing because of the muted colors and generally gloomy atmosphere they gave. It reminded him a lot of Takeshi’s work.  
He heard the door open and expected to see the younger and slimmer male that had been on the gallery advertisement but instead he was greeted with the man he had just thought of. The man seemed a bit shocked to see him and the feeling was mutual. He recollected himself however and watched as Takeshi gave some sort of speech about how he was happy that the man had decided to buy from him.  
After introductions Takeshi sat down with the woman who had come in with him, the man not saying much after that, seeming content to let the woman do the business side of the transaction.  
\------------------  
Takeshi sat next to Umiko and watched her work for a while. He listened to her explain that he was indeed the real artist and why he had a stand in before getting bored, his mind starting to wander to different things. He was trying to decide what he wanted to get for dinner, wondering if he was in the mood for stir fry. He heard Umiko say something to him and looked at her, noticing that Fei Long was no longer anywhere to be seen.  
“He went to go collect the items he bought. Anyway, now that that is done, why don’t we go drinking?” she asked, her eyes seeming to sparkle at the prospect.  
Takeshi paused but nodded.  
“If we can go to a place that has food. I haven’t had dinner yet.” He said as he left the building with her to get into her car since he would probably have to drive her back and then sleep on the couch anyway.  
“Alright! But I get to pick and you have to pay because I worked so hard!” she said, Takeshi nodding slightly as he went with her, the woman almost having a bounce in her step.  
The woman drove to a pretty high end establishment that was pretty out of the way and got out with Takeshi, the man following her and letting her have her fun. She was right though. She did work pretty hard for him.  
Once they were sat down at a booth in the corner like the girl liked, she immediately started ordering drinks, Takeshi settling on ordering some food and some sort of sweet drink. He looked around the establishment and sighed in relief. It seemed to be a slow night so the woman wouldn’t have to worry about being quiet which she seemed to hate when she got drunk.  
By the time his food came out Takeshi had had a few drinks as well and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He hadn’t meant to drink that much but Umiko wouldn’t take no for an answer. His food had finally come out and he decided it would be best to get some food in his stomach. It might help sober him up a bit. He cut the steak he ordered into neat pieces, taking a bite and a small smile coming to his face from the taste.  
He felt Umiko wrap her arms around him, her breasts pressing into the back of his head as she rambled random things about something cute she had seen, her cheeks flushed and her hair out of its normal bun.  
“Take-chan! Look look!” she said, showing him some sort of cute item for sale on her phone.  
Takeshi nodded, his face neutral despite the woman’s large assets resting against and on him.  
“I’ll look at it in a minute. Let me eat. I haven’t eaten a lot today.” He said as he took another bite despite the woman’s protests and whines.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\-----------------------  
Fei Long had his normal devious smile on his face as his car stopped in front of a bar that sat more out of the way. He liked it because not as many people came to it and it was generally quiet.  
However, as he entered the bar he heard a woman talking rather loudly to someone called Take-chan. He looked and saw Takeshi with the woman who had done the art deal earlier. However she was a bit more disheveled and had obviously been drinking a lot. He almost laughed at the situation as the woman was behind Takeshi and her breasts were all over the back of the man’s head. Despite this Takeshi kept his neutral expression, seeming more interested in the steak he had ordered than what the woman was trying to tell him.  
“Take-chan! Look look!” he heard the woman say, pushing her phone in the man’s face to show him something.  
“I’ll look at it in a minute. Let me eat. I haven’t eaten a lot today.” He heard the man respond, ignoring the woman’s protests and whines as he ate another bite of steak, noticing the small smile that spread on his face when he ate it.  
Fei Long heard one of his men say something about finding him a different bar but stopped them. He went over to the table that the two were at and sat down.  
\-----------------  
Takeshi heard someone sit down and looked up to see Fei Long. He gave the man a questioning look before speaking.  
“Was the art not to your liking?” he asked the man neutrally.  
“No, I liked it a lot. I just wanted a quiet place to drink. But this seems like it might be fun.” He said, giving Takeshi his signature smile.  
Takeshi paused but nodded, shrugging slightly.  
“As long as you don’t mind her antics.” He said.  
A waiter came over and asked Fei Long what he wanted, the man ordering before the waiter turned to Takeshi, asking if they wanted anything else.  
Takeshi opened his mouth to say no but Umiko beat him to it, ordering a couple of the sweet drinks he had been drinking before. Takeshi paused, feeling embarrassed that the woman had ordered that in front of Fei Long, seeing as the man had ordered a more ‘adult’ beverage but didn’t say anything. He did his best to make it seem like it didn’t bother him but he finally caved after feeling the man’s eyes on him for a prolonged period of time.  
“I like sweet things…” Takeshi said, refusing to look at the man.  
Fei Long chuckled and nodded.  
“I know. When you said that I could get something from your fridge you had a lot of sweets in there.” He said.  
Takeshi nodded slightly and tried to continue eating until Umiko spoke again.  
“You had him in your house!? He’s so pretty and you are so manly! Is this what they call bl!?” he heard Umiko say, making his face go red from embarrassment.  
“N-No…It doesn’t Umiko.” He said quietly, hearing Fei Long chuckle.  
“You can understand Japanese?” he asked.  
Fei Long nodded and sat back, watching the interactions between the two.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\----------------------  
Fei Long found the man somewhat interesting. He normally had a very uncaring aura around him. However, it seemed that when he was around the right type of people he opened up.  
Fei Long was pulled out of his thoughts for a moment as the waiter came back with the items that he had ordered and the drinks that the woman had ordered for Takeshi.  
He watched as the man started to drink the sugar filled but still strong drinks, his cheeks getting more flushed as he did. He saw the woman grab the man’s attention and showed him something on her phone.  
“It’s not as cute as it could be. It needs to have its wings spread! How can it show its full potential for cuteness if they fold the wings!” he said, the man seeming very passionate about whatever the woman was showing him.  
“How can you say that!? Clearly the folding of the wings makes it seem shy and in turn cuter!” the woman exclaimed, seeming very passionate about her stance.  
“I can’t take the opinion of someone who thinks naked mole rats are cute seriously.” He said, take a sip of his drink.  
“Take that back! The little rolls that they have are adorable!” she said.  
“They look like a tumor! Like a sad old man!” he said, clearly drunk.  
Fei Long felt like he understood slightly. It appeared that they were arguing about what was cuter as far as animals. Though he couldn’t figure out what they meant by wings. He heard laughing and looked at Takeshi and was surprised.  
The man had a genuine smile on his face and he was laughing with the woman. Sure he hadn’t known the man long but he always had such a neutral expression on his face and he always gave off a cold and uncaring aura. With a smile he looked more like a large kid which Fei Long thought was pretty cute.  
\--------------  
Takeshi stretched as he stood on shaky legs, drunker than he had been before. He went up to the front and managed to settle the bill before coming back over, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to carry the passed out woman. On top of that, how he would get her and her car home. He let out a sigh, cursing himself for getting so drunk. He carefully sat her up first, moving in front of her and gently tapping her cheek to wake her up. Once she was somewhat conscious he turned around and had her get on his back. He sighed quietly and walked out of the bar, the fall air feeling pleasant on his flushed face.  
He looked around and looked at the few signs, trying to figure out the quickest way to get her back. He heard someone say his name and turned to see Fei Long, the man waving him over. Takeshi paused but went over to the man, being careful to not jar Umiko.  
“Why don’t you come with me? It would be a lot easier for you to recover at my place.” He said as he gestured towards the car.  
Takeshi looked at the expensive car before looking at Umiko’s.  
“I’ll have someone come and pick it up for you. No one will mess with it here.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi paused before nodding slightly, not seeing any way he could refuse the man. On top of that, he just did not want to walk that far, even if he could. He carefully set Umiko down and turned to her, holding her so she would stay up. He helped her into the car, the woman immediately laying across the seat, making Takeshi curse as he took her heels off so she wouldn’t damage the fabric.  
“Sorry…” he said quietly as he looked back at Fei Long before getting in, the man following and sitting next to him on the opposite row of seats across from the passed out woman.  
Fei Long moved and purposefully sat close to Takeshi, wanting to fluster the man, smirking to himself when it seemed to work, the man trying to avoid him as much as possible and refusing to look at him.  
“You seem bothered. Are you not feeling well? You did drink quite a bit.” Fei Long said as he pressed the back of his hand against the man’s forehead.  
Takeshi pulled his face away from the man, looking out the window.  
“I’m fine…” he said quietly.  
Fei Long smirked a bit more but didn’t bother the man anymore, simply watching him fidget uncomfortably now and then. He thought of something and opened the divider to speak with the driver, whispering something quietly before closing it again.  
Once they were at Fei Long’s estate, Takeshi got out the moment he was able to and carefully got Umiko and her heels out of the car. Once he held her securely he followed one of Fei Long’s men, Fei Long himself seeming busy at the moment. Once inside he looked around the lavish home, taking note of everything he saw.  
The man that had been guiding them stopped and turned back to Takeshi, opening a door for him. He went in and saw a room with a large bed. He went over to it and carefully laid Umiko down, making sure she was comfortable.  
“This way please.” The man said as he motioned for Takeshi to follow.  
Takeshi paused but decided it would be best to go along with the man since Fei Long didn’t appear to have any interest in hurting them.  
Takeshi was lead to a separate room a few doors down from the one Umiko was in. The man opened the door and Takeshi went in, the room similar to the one Umiko was in. He heard the man say something before closing the door and leaving but wasn’t paying much attention to him.  
Takeshi sighed and noticed a bathroom attached to his room. He went in and noticed a small letter on the counter.  
“I had my men write this up as we were coming here. Feel free to use the shower and there is something for you to sleep in if you would like it.” He read quietly.  
Takeshi sighed and removed his clothes, carefully folding them and setting them on the counter, leaving his shoes underneath the counter. He started the shower and got in, the hot water feeling a lot better than it normally would in his drunken state. He carefully washed his hair and then himself, making sure not to fall. Once he was done he dried off and folded the towels on the counter, not wanting to leave a mess and seem rude.  
He went out into the room and found the outfit the note had mentioned on a low set dresser. However, it was nothing more than a simple sleeping kimono. Takeshi looked around but didn’t notice any boxers or other sort of underwear. He sighed and put the sleeping kimono on before going to the bed and pulling the covers back before crawling under them. Once he had laid down he felt like the bed was cradling him. It was just the perfect amount of firm and soft. He closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.  
\--------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\--------------------  
The door to Takeshi’s room opened and closed quietly, Fei Long approaching the bed the man slept on. He watched him for a minute before sitting on the bed next to him, being careful not to disturb the man, even if he probably wouldn’t wake up anyway since he was pretty drunk. Fei Long took a puff from his pipe before he pulled the covers back carefully and watched him. He took note of how peaceful his sleeping face was, enjoying how child-like he looked when he slept, his face free of the seemingly unnerving and cold, but at the same time, neutral gaze he gave others.  
Fei Long took note of the man’s messy long hair which was laid out behind him. He reached and gently ran his fingers through it, enjoying how soft it was, even if it was still a bit damp from the shower that he assumed the man had taken. He reached up and gently ran a finger down his cheek. He pulled his hand back slightly as he man made a small sound in his sleep and turned over onto his back, allowing Fei Long to see some of the man’s chest through the yukata.  
He had requested it purposefully, having every intent on coming to see the man tonight the moment he saw him leaving the bar with the woman. He took another puff from the pipe he was holding, figuring he should bring it with him just in case the man reacted violently. He couldn’t say what the man would do but he knew the man had the skills to fight back, remembering their first encounter. While he himself was also proficient in martial arts, the man was larger than him, though not by a large amount. However, the man had more pronounced muscles. They weren’t huge but Fei Long could tell that he worked out and so, just in case, he figured it would be best to have his pipe. The drug he had in it was the same stuff he had used on Takaba before and it seemed to work well on him.  
Fei Long carefully undid the yukata the man wore, opening it gently so he could see all of the man. Fei Long smiled mischievously as he ran his fingers down the toned torso, leaving feather like touches. He watched as the man’s navel shuddered from being touched and stopped at his pants line before reaching down. He carefully took the man in his hand and caressed him gently, getting a small sound from him. Fei Long, encouraged by the fact that the man hadn’t woken up yet, continued his actions, watching as the man’s member hardened from his actions and enjoying the small sounds he would let out unconsciously now and then. He heard the man release a sound that was different than the cute sounds Fei Long had heard before and stopped stroking the man but didn’t release him, watching as he woke up.  
\-----------------  
Takeshi felt a pleasant sensation running through him, the main source of it coming from below his pant line. He made a small groggy sound as he was forced from sleep slowly. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He looked and saw a blurry figure sitting next to him, blinking a few times to get his vision to focus. Once he was able to see clearly, he noticed Fei Long sitting next to him on the bed, a confused look coming over his face. He watched as a smirk came over the man’s face, furthering his confusion. He felt the pleasant sensation start again and let out a small shocked sound as he looked down and saw that the man was touching him.  
Takeshi’s expression morphed into one of shock and confusion. Another feeling soon followed but he couldn’t place it. He reached to get the man to let go of him but Fei Long stopped him, gripping his wrist and leaning way to close for comfort. Takeshi tensed and tried to pull his face away but the man snatched his lips, kissing the larger male forcefully, using the hand he had held Takeshi’s wrist with to grip his chin and keep him in place. Takeshi screwed his eyes shut and used his now free wrist to grip at the front of the man’s shirt, trying to push him away. He soon found that the slightly smaller male was stronger than he looked and hardly budged from the push.  
Takeshi used more strength, trying to get the man off him but at the same time, did not want to hurt him. He really didn’t need the Chinese mafia after him. He felt the man pull away and let out a sigh of relief, opening his eyes, only to have the man blow smoke in his face as he took another breath. He tensed and tried to cover his mouth and nose but Fei Long grabbed his chin, getting his face close to him again as he tried pulling away. He reached and gripped the man’s slender wrist, feeling the same feeling as before but felt it getting worse. However, he still couldn’t describe it or place it. He looked at Fei Long, the man blowing another puff of smoke in his face, refusing to let him pull away. Takeshi screwed his eyes shut again, feeling dizzy and weak as he breathed in the smoke. His grip loosened on Fei Long’s wrist involuntarily and looked at him. He bit his lip as he saw Fei Long’s smirk, the man laying him down again.  
He opened his eyes again when he felt Fei Long pull away, looking at the man as he pulled two things out of his sleeve. One was a small tube and the other was a small bottle. Fei Long opened the bottle first, a little pill falling into his hand. He crawled on top of Takeshi and pressed the pill against his lips.  
“Take this. It’ll make you feel even more relaxed.” The man said.  
Takeshi looked at the man for a moment before he opened his mouth slightly, Fei Long popping the pill in his mouth. Takeshi swallowed out of reflex, not really knowing what to expect but also not wanting anything to hurt. After a few minutes, he felt his body getting heavier and sluggish but the feeling he couldn’t place didn’t disappear. He looked at Fei Long and the man smirked playfully at him. Takeshi watched as the man got up and started removing his own clothes. Once the man was completely nude he crawled back onto the bed and onto Takeshi. Takeshi suddenly let out a small shocked sound as he felt the man pinch at his nipple, a pleasant sensation radiating from the place Fei Long touched. He heard Fei Long chuckle and bit his lip again as the man continued to tease him.  
\--------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\--------------------  
“It’s so sensitive. It’s like you’re a woman here.” He said as he gave the nub a gentle tug, getting a muffled sound from man below him.  
“I wonder if you are this sensitive without any drugs?” he asked more to himself than to Takeshi.  
Fei Long moved a hand down and gripped Takeshi’s member again, starting to stroke him. He smirked as he felt the man harden and enjoyed the sounds that came from him. Once he was satisfied that Takeshi was as stimulated as he could be he gently flipped him over, pulling the man’s hips up while his upper half remained down on the bed.  
He heard a shocked sound come from Takeshi but shhd him gently as he gently stroked and massaged one of his cheeks. He suddenly took a hold of both cheeks and pulled them apart gently, revealing the man’s most indecent spot.  
“It looks pretty closed up and tight. Have you not let anyone in here before?” he asked, recalling the man’s reaction to being asked if he was a virgin.  
He watched as Takeshi shook his head and pressed onward with his questioning.  
“Then you were on top? You did this to other people?” he asked, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.  
He felt Takeshi tense slightly and watched as he shook his head again.  
“So you really are a virgin.” He whispered as he took the tube he had taken out earlier and uncapped it.  
He held it above the man and watched as the clear gel dripped onto Takeshi’s ass and coated his entrance. He watched as the man’s hips jumped slightly from the cold gel touching him but ignored it, gently teasing his entrance with a finger.  
\-------------------  
Takeshi felt his face heat up as the man looked at his most indecent parts and as the man asked him questions about his previous sexual experience, which he had none. He wanted to yell at the man but felt his body was too heavy and his mind too clouded to string together the line of insults he wanted to hurl at the man.  
He felt something cold drip onto him and felt his hips twitch out of reflex, not having expected the sensation. He let out a small shocked but protesting sound as he felt the man start to tease at his entrance with a finger. He gripped the sheets and tried his best to stay aware of what was going on, knowing that if he didn’t, he would be swept away.  
He suddenly tensed as the man pressed a finger into him all at once, his hips twitching again and his whole body going rigid as he felt a few beads of sweat gather on his back from the sudden shock and pain of the intrusion. He gripped the sheets tighter and let out small pitiful noises as his body clenched down on the finger out of reflex. However, he also felt a small bit of pleasure, feeling thankful for whatever drug was in his system as he felt it would have been a lot worse without them.  
“H-Hurts.” He whimpered out nonetheless, his voice small.  
“Relax. If you stay so tense it won’t get any better.” He heard the man say, feeling him start to move his finger a bit.  
Takeshi bit his lip as the man moved his finger, feeling him pull out a bit before pressing it back into him, making him let out small cries, the pleasure starting to increase. He felt the man remove his finger before suddenly pressing two into him, the pain flaring back up but not nearly as much as before. Takeshi felt the man start to move his fingers immediately, more pleased sounds coming from him as his body adjusted. The unfamiliar feeling he had earlier started to die down as well.  
The man continued to tease Takeshi, the slightly larger male starting to relax until Fei Long curved his fingers, causing Takeshi to let out a shocked sound. He felt the man lean over him as well and nibble at his ear as he whispered to him.  
“I didn’t think it would be so easy to find your sweet spot.” He whispered, the man’s voice more possessive and colder than before.  
Takeshi felt the unfamiliar feeling flare back up and tried to look back at the man but hardly could as his shoulder was bitten hard enough to leave marks. Takeshi let out a pained cry but it was soon replaced by ones of pleasure as the man continued his actions, reaching down with his free hand to stroke Takeshi again.  
Takeshi felt something building in his lower abdomen, the pleasure starting to radiate out even more from Fei Long touching him and constantly stroking that one spot inside of him. Despite the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling welling up inside him he couldn’t hold back his cries. He suddenly tensed as he let out a loud cry, feeling unbearable pleasure race through him. He could hear himself making more embarrassing noises as he rode out his orgasm but couldn’t stop himself, feeling too good to care, even with the weird feeling building up in him.  
He laid limply, Fei Long being the only thing keeping his hips up. He felt the man remove his fingers and let out a pathetic sound from feeling so empty all of a sudden. He heard Fei Long chuckle soon followed by noises as the man did something. He soon felt something bigger against his entrance and tensed, the man draping himself over his back. He felt the man bite his shoulder again, right next to where he had before, letting out a small sound of discomfort. However, that didn’t compare to what he felt next. Takeshi felt the man start to press into him slowly but mercilessly. He bit his lip and tried to stay calm but heard pained sounds leave him. He felt the man bite his ear, a mix of pain and pleasure following the bite.  
He finally felt the man stop as he fully entered him, pained sounds still escaping him as he felt like he was being ripped apart. It felt like a heated dagger was being driven into him. He screwed his eyes shut and felt a few tears leak past and roll down his cheeks as he did his best to adjust, sweat rolling down him from the strain. He felt the pain receding but it still hurt. He suddenly tensed as the man started moving, small sounds escaping him, mostly sounds of discomfort. While there was some pleasure, it wasn’t enough to offset the unpleasant feeling.  
He heard Fei Long over him, hearing the man’s breathing. He almost seemed in a daze himself, like an animal. He felt the man increase the pace of his thrusts and tensed up. While Fei Long didn’t say anything to him directly his movements and actions were possessive and dominating, seemingly focused on what he was doing but forgetting that Takeshi was there altogether. He didn’t know if this was true but it was how Takeshi interpreted the man’s actions. He felt the unfamiliar feeling get even worse, feeling a few more tears roll down his cheeks. He felt the man’s grip on his waist tighten almost painfully as he pulled his hips back into his thrusts roughly, the slapping sound as his ass met the man’s hips resonating in his ears.  
It was then Takeshi recognized the feeling. Fear. He was afraid. It had been so long since he felt afraid that he had forgotten. He couldn’t quite pin point one reason why he was afraid. It was more that there were several reasons why. The man’s actions were frantic and possessive and cold. He didn’t say anything to him and he didn’t wait for him to be ready. Had Takeshi not had the drugs in his system he felt like he would be in a lot more pain than he was now. Takeshi felt the man’s thrusts get more erratic and bit his lip, knowing that the man would finish soon.  
He felt the man thrust harder until he suddenly thrust into him as far as he could as he leaned over him, shooting deep inside Takeshi. Takeshi let out a few sounds as he felt something hot shoot deep inside him, his body gripping Fei Long tightly out of reflex before his body relaxed a bit and small pants coming from him. He felt Fei Long pull out after a moment and let out another small sound.  
Takeshi felt himself turned over so that he was on his back and bit his lip, turning his face away from the man as he screwed his eyes shut.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\----------------------  
Fei Long watched as the man faced away from him and screwed his eyes shut once he was flipped over on his back. He frowned slightly and reached to stroke the man’s cheek. However, the man flinched away from the touch before smacking his hand away weakly due to the drugs. He was surprised by the man’s actions, looking at his hand. He was more surprised however when he looked back at the man. The man was doing his best to glare at him but more than anything his expression showed fear.  
It wasn’t an emotion he was unaccustomed to seeing. However, seeing it on the man’s normally neutral face and to have that look directed at him actually hurt Fei Long. He looked at the man longer, pondering why he was looking at him like that. He thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he had been a bit too rough with him. It was the man’s first time and he had gone pretty fast.  
Fei Long leaned down and kissed the man heatedly, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He heard a shocked muffled sound come from the man, followed by the man trying to push him away, despite still being weak from the drugs. He gently pushed the man’s hands out of the way and continued to kiss the man, wanting to distract him as much as possible. He felt his tongue brush against one of the man’s canine’s and took note of how sharp it was compared to a normal human’s but didn’t give it too much thought, continuing to kiss him. He moved his hands down and spread his legs again as he moved in between them. He felt the man tense under him before he felt the man weakly push at him again.  
Fei Long reached up with one hand and grabbed Takeshi’s wrists, moving and pinning it there with little effort. He gripped the man’s waist with his free hand as he pressed against him. The man finally managed to pull away from his kiss, his voice sounding panicked.  
“D-Don’t! I-It’ll hurt!” he heard the man say, his eyes still showing the fearful expression Fei Long wanted to get rid of.  
Fei Long shhd him and pressed his forehead against the other male’s. He let go of the man’s wrists, feeling them immediately grip his shoulders, feeling the man still trying to push him away. However, Fei Long didn’t budge and simply stayed like that, keeping his eyes on Takeshi and his expressions.  
“Takeshi” the man whispered, getting the larger male’s attention.  
He saw the man’s expression morph into an angry glare but continued.  
“Just relax” he said as he reached a free hand up and gently stroked the man’s cheek.  
He watched as Takeshi flinched again and try to pull his face away but he simply followed him, continuing the gentle gesture. He continued his actions until he saw the man’s expression soften slightly. Once he saw that he removed his hand from Takeshi’s face and used it to grab one of the man’s wrists. He moved it and wrapped it behind his neck, doing the same with the other so that the man was holding onto him. Once he had done that he reached down and gently pressed at the man’s entrance with his fingers, making sure he was still loose. He felt the man’s grip tighten and looked up at him, seeing the look of fear again. Fei Long shhd him and leaned forward, nipping at his bottom lip.  
“Stay as relaxed as possible. I’ll make it feel good for you this time.” He said as he pressed himself against the man’s entrance before slowly starting to push in again, not meeting as much resistance this time.  
\------------------  
Takeshi tensed but tried to calm himself when he felt the man starting to push into him again. However, he felt himself relaxing more as he realized it didn’t hurt as much. He felt the man press into him until he was all the way in, Takeshi biting his lip as he felt hardly any pain. He did however feel small pleasurable throbs radiate out through his hips, not really sure what to make of the sensation. He looked up at Fei Long, his expression confused.  
He felt a blush light up his face as Fei Long smirked at him and then spoke.  
“I can feel your insides squeezing me. Does it feel good this time?” he heard the man ask, making him look away.  
He heard Fei Long chuckle again before the man started moving his hips in a circular motion, making Takeshi tense and let out a shocked cry. He heard more sounds escape him and looked at Fei Long again, the man immediately leaning down and snatching his lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Takeshi continued to let out muffled sounds as Fei Long continued to tease him.  
He felt the man pull away from the kiss, Takeshi trying to catch his breath. He felt the man stop moving his hips and almost let out a pitiful sound but stopped himself, biting his lip. He heard Fei Long chuckle again before starting to pull out, causing Takeshi to tense, feeling that if the man stopped now he would be driven mad. He wasn’t familiar with these feelings and he already felt irritated in a strange sort of way. However, he wasn’t aware that his facial expression betrayed him and that he looked frustrated.  
Fei Long suddenly pushed back into Takeshi all at once, causing his grip on the man to tighten as he threw his head back and let out a cry from the shock of the sensations that raced through him. He felt Fei Long repeat the same action, starting to do it more and more. Takeshi did his best to keep his voice down but couldn’t. He tried to move one of his hands to his mouth so he could bite down on it and muffle his noises but Fei Long stopped him, grabbing his wrist.  
“Don’t muffle your noises.” He said, his voice commanding.  
“B-But someone will hear!” he cried out, not realizing how desperate his expression had become.  
Fei long watched him for a moment without stopping his movements before leaning down to the man’s ear.  
“Let them hear then.” He whispered before biting the man’s ear playfully.  
Takeshi let out a cry as his ear was bitten but tensed and let out even more pleased sounds as Fei Long pulled away a bit and increased the pace of his thrusts. Takeshi tried to speak but simply couldn’t, his mind too focused on the pleasure to form any sort of coherent sentence.  
He felt tears from built up pressure start to build in his eyes and moved one of his arms, hiding his eyes in the crook of his elbow so Fei Long couldn’t see.  
He suddenly tensed again as Fei Long hit the same spot inside him that his fingers had brushed earlier, causing him to arch slightly. Fei Long kept aiming for that spot, his smirk still there as he watched the man underneath him.  
Takeshi felt a heat building in his lower half and tried to warn Fei Long but couldn’t say anything in between his moans and cries. He felt Fei Long’s thrusts starting to get harder and more erratic, knowing he was close as well. He felt the man grip the arm that was hiding his eyes, pulling it away. Once he saw the man again, he saw a look of satisfaction cross his face, not knowing that his face was flushed and tears of built up pleasure were rolling down his cheeks, a look of ecstasy over his face.  
Takeshi suddenly tensed, his back arching involuntarily as he came, his hold on Fei Long tightening. He felt Fei Long thrust a few more times before coming deep inside him, feeling the same searing heat as before fill him. He felt his grip loosen before he laid limply on the bed, riding out the afterglow of his orgasm and small sounds escaping him now and then.  
He felt Fei Long pull out and let out a small sound before feeling a weight settle next to him. He looked at Fei Long tiredly, seeing the man’s mischievous smile there. Takeshi turned on his side to look at the man and felt the man pull him close. He let out a small sound but stayed there, feeling strangely okay about being held by the man despite what had happened. He closed his eyes tiredly, soon drifting off.  
\---------------------  
Next Morning  
\----------------------  
Takeshi slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by an ornate ceiling. He frowned slightly at not being greeted by his plain white one, not remembering what had happened the night before. He sat up silently but tensed as his hips and ass ached. He bit his lip and moved to get out of bed but felt something next to him move. He looked and saw Fei Long sleeping, the blanket so far down that it barely covered what it needed to. He felt his face go red in embarrassment and carefully moved, not wanting to wake the man.  
Once Takeshi was out of bed he moved and got his clothes on silently but quickly. He grabbed his shoes and opened the door slightly. He saw a few guards had just walked past and sighed, doing his best to look normal and not so disheveled, putting on his shoes as well. He moved out of the room and shut the door silently before walking as confidently as he could. He left the building and then quickly left the estate, not caring who saw him or who knew who he was and what he had done there.  
Once he was a good distance away from the estate he looked around and sighed at how far he actually was from his place. He decided it would be best to walk to the city and get a cab from there. With that thought in mind he sighed and continued on, deciding that it would be best to ignore Fei Long moving forward.  
\----------------------  
2 Weeks Later  
\-----------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he laid in front of a window. He had made a makeshift sleeping area there out of a large futon and random blankets and pillows he had recently bought. He closed his eyes tiredly and let the sun warm him, enjoying how it felt.  
Since he had left that night he had gotten chewed out by Umiko for leaving her there. Takeshi however hadn’t been worried about the woman as he knew Fei Long wouldn’t hurt her and he wouldn’t allow his men to hurt her. He hadn’t known the man a long time but he knew enough about the man’s practice to know that he didn’t like civilians getting involved.  
Ever since he had left he had also ignored Fei Long, getting a new phone and changing his number. One thing bothered him however. Despite doing this and doing his best to forget about the man, he couldn’t forget how good he had felt. Because of this he was suffering from a pretty frequent need to touch himself, even going so far as to press his own fingers into himself to try and replicate the feeling from before. However, he also found himself becoming more frustrated as time went on since it didn’t feel the same when he did it.  
He sighed quietly despite his frustration. He was determined to rest for the rest of the day but heard his phone going off. He sighed and answered it, not even bothering to look at the number, figuring it was Umiko again.  
“Hello?” he asked tiredly.  
“I can handle you walking out before I even wake up but to ignore me for two weeks, even changing your number, I can’t let you get away with that.” He heard Fei Long’s voice say on the other end.  
Takeshi tensed slightly but responded.  
“How did you get my number?” he asked  
“I’m a Chinese mafia leader. I get what I want. Right now, that happens to involve speaking with you.” He said  
Takeshi frowned and immediately hung up his phone, setting it down and intending on trying to go back to sleep. However, he soon heard a knock at his door and frowned, sitting up. He got up and went over to the door, looking through the peep hole. He saw Fei Long standing there with a few of his men and sighed, getting upset but didn’t let it show.  
“I changed my number for a reason you know.” He said neutrally.  
“Didn’t you want to paint and draw me?” he asked in return  
“The project was canceled so you don’t have to come by anymore. Now leave.” He said as he left and went back to his place in front of the window.  
He sighed quietly and settled down, soon finding sleep.  
\--------------  
Evening  
\---------------  
Takeshi slowly started waking up as the sun started going down, the lack of warmth stirring him. He was going to let himself wake up naturally but he felt someone behind him. He then felt someone kiss him, forcing him to wake up suddenly. He saw Fei Long there and frowned, suddenly biting the man’s lip, causing him to pull away. Takeshi quickly sat up and glared at the man as he wiped the blood from his mouth, smirking at Takeshi.  
“You realize you just harmed a leader of the Chinese mafia right?” he asked, his voice taunting.  
Takeshi scoffed and stood.  
“You should send your men in then. I’m sure it’s been awhile since they have had a good fight.” He said neutrally as he went to his kitchen and got some water.  
He heard Fei Long chuckle before hearing him move. He looked back suspiciously and frowned as he saw that he had gotten more comfortable in the spot Takeshi had made by the window.  
“You’re the most insufferable person.” Takeshi stated as he decided he would make something to eat for himself.  
“That doesn’t look like enough for two.” Fei Long said  
“That’s because I’m not making any for you. You aren’t even supposed to be here.” He said, his voice annoyed as he started cutting some vegetables.  
He heard Fei Long get up and come over but ignored him as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He felt Fei Long move behind him and look over his shoulder but still ignored him. However, he felt Fei Long suddenly run a finger down his back making him become rigid. He gripped the knife tighter and suddenly turned to Fei Long, swinging it at him but the man easily moving away. Takeshi glared at the man, his expression harsh and hateful as he pointed the knife at him.  
“Don’t touch there.” He said angrily as he stared at the man for a minute, his expression becoming neutral again before turning back to his cooking.  
\-------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\-------------------  
Fei Long easily dodged Takeshi’s swing but was surprised by how hateful his eyes were. However, despite his eyes being hateful he also noticed that they somehow seemed sad and even dead looking.  
“Don’t touch there.” He heard the man say as he pointed the knife at him and stared at him for a while before his expression went back to the same neutral slate it almost always was.  
The man turned around and Fei Long watched him for a minute before letting the matter drop for now. He went to the fridge and got out some more steak and vegetables, setting them on the counter.  
“I said I wasn’t making any for you.” He said  
“If it bothers you I’ll reimburse you but I’m hungry” Fei Long said.  
He heard the man scoff but he pulled the items Fei Long had set down within reach. Fei Long watched him for a bit longer before deciding it would be best to do something on his own. He went to the corner where the man had kept his books and a recliner, looking at the books and taking one down. He sat down once he had chosen one and read quietly though sometimes looking over to the man as he cooked.  
\-----------------------  
Takeshi set two plates down as well as some water for himself and Fei Long. He sat down and started eating silently, not bothering to wait for the man. He pulled out his phone and looked at some news. He heard Fei Long sit down but ignored him, hoping he would leave soon.  
However, his hopes were soon dashed as he heard thunder and soon after rain hitting his window. He sighed and got up, not feeling hungry anymore. He got up and put his food in a container for later, putting it in the fridge and starting to wash the dishes he had used.  
He heard a plate set down and looked to see Fei Long’s plate, the food gone.  
“You’re a fast eater” Takeshi said quietly, more to himself, taking it and beginning to wash it.  
\---------------  
Once the kitchen had been cleaned and everything properly stored he sighed and looked around the apartment, noticing Fei Long sitting in his recliner and reading something. Takeshi sighed and decided he was too tired to fight the man, going behind the divider that made up his room. He took off his clothes and changed into some sweat pants. He sat down on his bed and sighed, looking at his game systems for a minute before getting up and turning on his PS3, putting in an RPG that he had been meaning to continue. Once he was done he took the remote and turned the tv on, taking it with him as well as a controller and sitting back on the bed.  
He played the game quietly, enjoying the bright colors and happy sounding characters. He enjoyed how their world was separate from his and how they had the ability to change things that they didn’t like. But most importantly, he enjoyed how everything in the game’s world seemed so bright and alive. He wished the world around him was that colorful. However, he didn’t notice that his expression had become somewhat sad and troubled.  
He was so absorbed in his game that he didn’t notice Fei Long enter the room and move onto the bed next to him or how he watched him for a few minutes, his expression unreadable. After watching him for a bit longer he reached out and suddenly grabbed the back of his dark messy hair, forcing him to face him and yanking him into a kiss.  
He heard the man let out a shocked sound before pushing at him. Fei Long was impressed by how much stronger he was without the drugs but he also knew that the man was still holding back, as if he didn’t want to hurt him. Fei Long pulled away and chuckled as he noticed the glare on his face.  
“I like that expression better.” He said as he tried to lean forward again, only for the man to give him a harsh shove, holding him there.  
“You’re annoying.” Takeshi said as he sat his controller down with his free hand.  
“I’m okay with that.” Fei Long said, suddenly using Takeshi’s size and weight against him.  
Takeshi tensed as he expected to be tossed somewhere but felt his face hit his pillow. He felt Fei Long move and tensed, trying to get up but felt the man grip one of his arms, pulling it behind his back and trapping him so he couldn’t get away. He glared back at the man, his expression furious as he tried to get up but was stopped in his tracks as he felt the man touch one of the scars over his back. He tensed and gripped at the sheets, his expression not as harsh and even looked frightened but he still tried to glare at the man.  
Fei Long looked at the man and frowned at his expression.  
“I don’t like that expression. I think you’re much cuter when you are blushing with a look of ecstasy on your face.” He said as he looked at him a bit longer.  
“Hmmm…I’d like to see you smile too. Like that time at the bar. You were pretty drunk but I liked that expression too. You haven’t smiled since then so I’ll have to get you to smile for me.” He said as he brushed some hair out of the man’s face.  
He turned his attention onto the man’s back again, running his finger over one of the diagonal scars, Takeshi tensing under his touch.  
“They say old injuries are pretty sensitive to weather and touch.” He heard the man say as he leaned down, suddenly running his tongue over one of the scars that ran over his upper back.  
Takeshi tensed but let out a small sound, a ticklish feeling radiating from the spot. He looked back at the man and kept trying to glare at him.  
“Maybe you need a bit more stimulation.” He said as he reached down with his free hand and pulled the man’s sweat pants down.  
Takeshi tensed and tried to push himself up only for Fei Long to tighten his grip on his arm, making him let out a pained sound.  
“I won’t hurt you. We already had that lesson a few weeks ago.” He said as he reached down and lifted Takeshi’s hips with his free hand before reaching back and felt a smirk come to his face.  
“We had a lot of fun but that was weeks ago. You’re pretty soft here.” He said as he leaned to Takeshi’s ear.  
“Have you been playing with yourself?” he asked despite knowing the answer already.  
Takeshi turned to him again but tensed and let out a shocked sound as Fei Long pressed a finger into him all at once. He felt pleasure radiate throughout his hips, unable to stop a few small sounds from escaping him. He gripped the sheet with his free hand tightly, feeling his body tighten around the digit.  
“You seem pretty eager. I’ll make you feel better.” Fei Long whispered as he started moving his finger.  
Takeshi let out small heated sounds, his whole body tensing out of shock. He felt the man start to lick at one of the scars again.  
“S-Stop……Don’t touch them.” He let out heatedly, trying to look back at the man.  
“Tell me, where did you get these scars?” Fei Long asked as he looked at Takeshi.  
Takeshi bit his lip and looked away, shaking his head. Fei Long watched him, deciding to press another finger into him. Takeshi let out another shocked cry as he was spread more, his hips pushing back towards the fingers involuntarily.  
Fei Long watched him for a few moments before starting to thrust his fingers, searching for the man’s spot. Takeshi kept letting out cries as the man thrust his fingers into him, his whole body suddenly tensing as his spot was brushed, a heated cry escaping him.  
Fei Long smirked and kept rubbing that spot inside the man as he leaned down and started kissing and licking at the scars on the man’s back. He took note of a large scar on his shoulder and leaned up, kissing it, Takeshi’s whole body shuddering from the pleasant sensation.  
“This one seems more sensitive than the others. Tell me where you got it.” Fei Long whispered as he kept paying attention to the scar but suddenly stopped moving his fingers, causing Takeshi to let out a small pitiful sound.  
“Will you tell me?” he whispered in the man’s ear, biting it gently.  
Takeshi kept quiet for a moment before speaking quietly.  
“…I got it during beatings…I was born into a big family…but I wasn’t considered a legitimate son…I was beaten a lot as punishment…One time it happened to be pretty bad and an accident happened.” he whispered quietly as his whole body relaxed, seeming deflated.  
Fei Long paused, not believing Takeshi entirely but had no evidence to refute his claim. He started moving his fingers again, relentlessly rubbing Takeshi’s spot, shocked and pleased cries soon escaping the man from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Fei Long watched him, a smirk coming to his lips again as he let go of his arm, Takeshi immediately moving his arm to his face, trying to bite his hand to muffle the sounds that came from him.  
“Don’t muffle your sounds. I’ll stop again if you do.” Fei Long said, suddenly stopping but not removing his fingers.  
Takeshi let out a protesting sound, his body clamping down on the fingers as if afraid the man would pull them out.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Fei Long asked.  
Takeshi made a small frustrated sound before shaking his head, his hands gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles had turned white.  
“I see.” Fei Long said as he started thrusting his fingers again, not intending on stopping, even if the man protested due to his prostate being rubbed relentlessly.  
He moved his now free hand down and gripped the man, starting to stroke him, enjoying how his back tensed and hunched slightly from the pleasure. Fei Long leaned over him and started whispering lewd things into his ear while enjoying the sounds that left the man. He smirked as he felt the man’s whole body tense followed by a few shudders as he climaxed. Once he felt the man’s body relax he gently removed his fingers and let the man go, watching him fall on his side before getting up and going to the bathroom.  
Takeshi panted and watched the man go, trying to make the thought that he wanted the man to stay disappear. He closed his eyes tiredly, trying to calm his breathing.  
After a few minutes he was startled out of his half-awake half-asleep state by a cool sensation on his stomach and abdomen. He looked and saw Fei Long wiping him with a wet rag.  
“You made quite a mess.” He heard Fei Long say.  
Takeshi made a small sound and reached up, suddenly pulling Fei Long down to him, kissing him heatedly, his mind too clouded to care. He pulled back slightly and licked Fei Long’s bottom lip, the man obliging him and initiating a French kiss. Takeshi shuddered and only pulled away once he needed air. He tried to lean back in for more but Fei Long put a finger to his lips, stopping him.  
“If you keep going I won’t stop no matter how much you cry or beg so think carefully on what you want.” He said as he looked at the man.  
Takeshi paused as the man spoke and nodded slightly, pulling away from him and laying back down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and then closed them, soon falling asleep.  
\---------------------  
Next Morning  
\---------------------  
Takeshi slowly opened his eyes, looking around, his eyes settling on a folded piece of paper. He sat up and picked it up, unfolding and reading it. It was from Fei Long and he stated he would be coming to visit regularly and that he’d like to start taking him places, wherever he wanted to go.  
Takeshi sighed quietly, contemplating whether or not he should move. Though, the man would find him in the end. He knew where he worked so it would hardly be a chore for him. Takeshi sighed again and got up, heading towards his bathroom for a shower.  
\------------------------------  
A Few Weeks Later  
\------------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he stood in a large room in some fancy high rise business building, boring music playing and too many people around for his liking. He had been nice enough to call Fei Long a few weeks earlier before he left to let him know that a commission had come in from Japan from some big wig business man who wanted the paintings done in Japan so that he could say whether or not he wanted any changes done. He had finally finished the paintings but now the man wanted to meet him in person which wasn’t so much a problem but he had not been informed of the huge spectacle it would become.  
He also felt like someone had been watching him as well. He couldn’t put his finger on it and it wasn’t the same feeling he got when Fei Long watched him either. He sighed and grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray that was sitting on a small table and found a couch in the corner of the room, his messy black locks, free from a hair tie for once, settling around him. He took a sip of the champagne and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temple. He had hardly slept the last few days and just wanted to go back to his hotel room and sleep.  
After a few minutes he heard his name called and looked to see Umiko with a tall dark haired businessman with a cigarette in his mouth. Takeshi set his glass aside and stood up, bowing and thanking the man for buying his work before standing straight. The man stared at him for a moment before a small professional smile came over his face and nodded, offering a seat to Umiko, wanting to talk further about business deals. Umiko nodded and sat, pulling Takeshi down next to her before he could make his escape.  
\-------------------  
A Few Hours Later  
\-------------------  
Takeshi was happy when the meeting finally ended, standing up with her. He shook the man’s hand but was shocked when the man pulled him forward a bit and smiled the same professional smile, though this one seeming more ominous to Takeshi, causing a chill to go down his spine.  
“Umiko has given me your number so I’ll be sure to call if I ever need you to paint something for me.” He said as he let go of the man’s hand and took out a business card, handing it to him.  
“When I commission you again, if you have any questions, you can call that number.” He said as he lit another cigarette.  
“You’re too kind. I’ll be sure to reach out to you on future commissions so that it fits exactly what you desire.” He said as he bowed and then straightened up again.  
The man smiled the same smile that sent shivers down his spine and then left, making Takeshi let out a silent sigh of relief, tucking the business card in his jacket pocket. He looked back at Umiko and gave a small wave.  
“I’m headed back to the hotel. I’m about to pass out.” He said as he left, ignoring Umiko’s protests, not noticing the smirk Asami had hooked to his lips as he left.  
Takeshi exited the building and sighed as he loosened his tie and stretched. He looked around and decided it would be best to walk back to his hotel since it wasn’t far. He thought he might also grab some sushi on the way back if he could find some place that was open since it was so late. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and started walking.  
As he was walking he felt someone following him. He sighed quietly and did his best to lose them but they were persistent. He turned down an alley, seeing a place to hide. He hid quickly and waited for the person to start to pass him by before grabbing them by the collar and pinning them to the wall. He became confused as he did, the young man in front of him in no way resembled Fei Long’s men or anyone else he could know. He looked down and noticed a camera, sighing.  
“Who are you and what are you doing?” he asked, his demeanor back to being icy.  
“My name is Takaba. I’m a freelance photographer. I came to get pictures of the elusive artist.” He said as he stared at the larger male.  
“…Get rid of it. Get rid of the pictures. You don’t know what you are messing with.” He said  
“Is that a threat?” the young man asked.  
“…It is…but not from me…there are some unsavory people who will hurt you if they figure out you took those photos…” he said as he let the teen go.  
“…I can take pretty harsh punishment from those people…you’ll die from the shock if they catch you…” he warned as he left, heading back to the hotel.  
\------------------  
Back At The Hotel  
\------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he opened the door to his room, feeling frustrated due to long hours, the young man from before and his lack of sushi. He took his shoes off and looked up, seeing Fei Long sitting on his bed.  
“What are you doing here? I told you that I would be gone for a few weeks.” he said as he took off his jacket and tie, setting it on the spare bed.  
“Well, you did tell me from the airport. It didn’t feel sincere. Besides, it’s not every day that I can come to Japan.” He said.  
Takeshi sighed and nodded.  
“It’s fine I guess. I’m done with work though this new client might want me to come back for a follow up commission in the future. But, for now I have a few free days before I head back to Hong Kong.” He said as he decided to drape the jacket and tie over a chair before sitting on the opposite bed.  
“I’m tired. I’m pretty sure it’s been over twenty-four hours since I last slept so I’m going to bed he said as he laid back on the bed, turning on his side and closing his eyes.  
“If you go to sleep in your clothes you’ll catch a cold.” Fei Long said.  
“Okay mom.” Takeshi said sarcastically, not moving from his spot and soon his breathing becoming slower and even, indicating that he was asleep.  
Fei Long watched the man sleep for a moment before pulling the comforter off the bed he was on and laying it over Takeshi, the man not stirring at all.  
Fei Long moved and laid next to Takeshi under the comforter, moving so that he was laying behind him and in a position to pet his hair back. He continued to watch the man sleep, enjoying how child-like his face seemed when he was asleep.  
\------------------------  
Takeshi slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock, frowning as it was morning. However, his attention was soon drawn to the comforter that was covering him and the fact that he felt someone next to him. He turned and saw Fei Long, sighing quietly and not having the energy to be upset or move.  
He thought about what he wanted to do for the day since he now had a few days off. He was definitely going to have a lot of sushi today, even though he hated going outside. But he needed something to occupy his time in between his gluttonous consumption of sushi. He frowned as he had a hard time thinking, deciding not to dwell on it as he started drifting off again, not even caring when he felt arms wrap around him from behind due to how tired he still was.  
\-----------------  
A Few Hours Later  
\----------------  
Takeshi sighed as he came out of the bathroom, his hair damp and dressed in a plain grey shoulder length shirt and some dark blue jeans. He yawned and sat on the edge of the bed as he continued patting his long hair. He heard the door to the room open and saw Fei Long coming back in, lifting his arm up a bit to give a lazy wave before picking up his phone and opened up a browser, trying to search for things to do where there wouldn’t be a lot of people. He sighed as he set his towel aside, not really finding much of anything they could do where there weren’t a lot of people though, that was a tall order in Tokyo. He was also somewhat disturbed by his train of thought being they instead of himself.  
“It’s almost impossible to find a place that doesn’t have a lot of people in Tokyo.” Fei Long said, looking at the phone on in the man’s hand.  
Takeshi sighed again and nodded.  
“I guess I’ll have to find some way to tough it out.” He said as he got up, putting his phone in his back pocket, as well as his wallet and key card before going into the bathroom and drying his hair.  
Once he was done he came back out and looked at Fei Long who was now dressed in what he assumed the man considered normal clothes, in this case, a suit. The man also had his hair tied back, making Takeshi give him a confused look.  
“I’ll accompany you. I assume you are going somewhere interesting.” He said.  
“…Akihabara” he said before turning around, not seeing the look of surprise that came across the man’s face.  
\--------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he got off the crowded train, feeling nervous but not letting it show. He exited the subway and looked around, seeing Fei Long waiting for him. He had had a disagreement with the man, simply because he didn’t want to stand out due to the man’s expensive car. He came over to the man and motioned for him to follow, navigating the streets with ease.  
He stopped into a few shops, coming out with some bags. However, as their trip length increased it was easy to see that Takeshi was becoming increasingly nervous. Fei Long watched the man, not really understanding why he was so nervous but didn’t intervene as the man seemed determined to finish what he came for. He waited outside for the man, starting to move towards him when he came out but paused as a large crowd suddenly gathered around the man, suddenly asking him a lot of questions, something about his art and why he had never shown his face before.  
Takeshi visibly tensed, trying to answer but unable to do more than stumble over his words. He looked towards Fei Long, his expression somehow blank but scared at the same time. He finally managed to excuse himself, forcing his way out of the crowd, sighing quietly, trying to calm his shaking. He took out his phone and called Fei Long despite the man being close.  
“I’ll lose them…I’ll call you when I find some place…Sorry..” he said as he hung up before the man could respond.  
\--------------------  
Takeshi sat across from Fei Long in a quiet high-end sushi restaurant. He looked at his hands that were still shaking a bit and took a deep breath.  
“About what happened…Sorry…I told the kid to delete the photo but it seems he didn’t want to listen.” He said.  
“Kid?” Fei Long asked.  
Takeshi nodded slightly.  
“I was leaving the building that the opening party had been held at, the one that displayed the art I did for that businessman. As I was leaving someone snapped a picture of me. I caught the person and it was some kid. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and tennis-shoes. He also had light hair. I told him to delete it…I have never had my face shown before. Based on the mob of reporters it is clear he didn’t listen.” He said as he ate a piece of sushi.  
He looked at Fei Long after the man hadn’t spoken or made some sort of sound of acknowledgment. The man seemed to be deep in thought but his expression seemed cold.  
“Is something wrong? It really isn’t that big of a deal.” He said.  
“It’s nothing.” Fei Long said as he ate from his own plate.  
Takeshi paused but nodded slightly, deciding it would be best not to press the issue as it would have meant revealing more about his past.  
\-------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he let the warm water run over him. He was thoroughly exhausted. He figured he would relax a bit, maybe watch a movie before eating the sushi he had gotten for dinner. He might even go down to the bar in the lobby to have a drink or two. He sighed and shut off the water, drying off and drying his hair before putting on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He came out of the bathroom to see Fei Long looking at the business card that that business man Asami had given him, going closer to the man.  
“I forgot about that card. He was the one who commissioned the paintings. I’ll need that card later. I need to add it to my list of clients. When you are done can you---” he said but paused as the man grabbed his wrist and looked at him, his expression unreadable.  
“You know him?” he asked, his voice calm.  
Takeshi gave him a confused look but nodded.  
“I mean, he was my client. He’s why I had to come here in the first place. He’s pretty demanding though. It didn’t really feel like my own work once I was done.” Takeshi said.  
“You shouldn’t go near him.” Fei Long said, making Takeshi even more confused.  
“I’m not too sure what you mean. He is my client. If he wants more work done I wouldn’t have much choice. I do need money for things. Plus, I need to save up. I would like to retire someday.” He said, tensing as the man gripped his wrist tighter.  
“I’m telling you to not associate with him anymore.” Fei Long said, making Takeshi frown.  
“I don’t recall asking for your permission or approval. I don’t belong to you.” He said as he pulled his wrist away.  
Fei Long frowned and stood, grabbing the man’s wrist again and causing Takeshi to frown more. He tried yanking his wrist away again only for the man to trip him, causing him to fall back on the bed, Fei Long ending up on top of him. The man started leaning forward but Takeshi head butted him, allowing him to push the man off.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Takeshi asked, his voice cold as ice.  
He glared at the man, watching him as he recovered. He moved and grabbed his bag, quickly throwing whatever he had taken out of it over the course of his stay, which wasn’t very much, back into the bag. He noticed Fei Long approaching him again and tensed, quickly throwing a punch and catching the man in the temple. He backed away from the man and quickly left the room and then the hotel. He managed to get a cab to stop for him and got in, directing him to go to the airport. Once they were on the road he changed into more appropriate clothes for the airport, not caring that he was doing this in the back of the cab. He then called Umiko and told her to check him out of the hotel and that he was going back to Hong Kong.  
\--------------------------------  
A Month Later  
\-------------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he stared at a painting he had just finished. He set his supplies down and then looked around his new studio. He still had his apartment but he had gotten Umiko to set up a new studio which he now practically lived at. He even had a small bed and made sure the place had a small bathroom. He had also ignored any attempts by the Chinese mafia lord to contact him. He had also gotten better at recognizing Fei Long’s men and avoiding them.  
He sighed as he thought about what he had done before he had left. Maybe he had reacted too harshly. But then again, the man was being annoyingly persistent and the look in his eyes was pretty scary despite the man being a bit smaller than him. He couldn’t underestimate him, that was for sure. He sighed again and set his painting supplies down as he thought.  
It might be best to break it off with him…their relationship was unusual and he was sure the man would find a new toy to play with once he was gone anyway. Besides, now that his photo was leaked it wasn’t like he would be available for much longer.  
He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his phone ring and saw that it was Asami. Umiko had been kind enough to give him his phone number since he had left the business card at the hotel. He answered it, greeting the man on the other end.  
“I need you to come down again. I have another building I need you to do some paintings for.” He said.  
Takeshi agreed, listening as the man gave him the specifics. Once everything was done he hung up and sighed, thinking about how long he could safely spend in his apartment before Fei Long got wind that he was there.  
\----------------------  
Takeshi finished packing a suit case and was getting ready to leave when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and opened it, being greeted by who he expected.  
“Can I come in?” Fei Long asked.  
“You’ll come in even if I say no.” Takeshi said as he moved out of the way.  
Fei Long entered the apartment and noticed the bag and plane ticket.  
“You going back again?” he asked  
Takeshi nodded slightly.  
“He has another project for me. I’m not going to turn him down.” He said, Fei Long immediately turning to him.  
Takeshi tensed and got into a more defensive position, ready to fight the man again if he needed to.  
“He isn’t a good man. He is part of the underworld.” Fei Long said  
“That isn’t any of my business. Besides, you are part of the underworld too. I paint for whoever pays. I don’t really care what less than legal business dealings he has.” Takeshi said, not relaxing his stance.  
Fei Long opened his mouth to say something but Takeshi cut him off.  
“Look, let’s just end this alright? For one, it is pretty clear we aren’t going to agree on this issue and you seem to have strong feelings about the man. Second, with that picture being posted I won’t be around for much longer anyway. Eventually I’ll have to go back. Third, I’m sure you’ll find someone else that you find interesting. So, let’s just end it here.” He said, not liking the feeling of his chest continuing to tighten the more he spoke.  
He noticed the shocked look on Fei Long’s face and looked away, grabbing his bags and leaving before the conversation became too awkward.

 

\--------------------------------  
The Next Day  
\-------------------------------  
Takeshi didn’t really know how to react to the scene in front of him. He had been called to Asami’s office first thing in the morning and he was even escorted to the floor, though from there he was left alone to go to the man’s office. Asami had told him over the phone that he could come in once he was there so he hadn’t bothered knocking. In hindsight he probably should have.  
He was currently looking at said man with the photographer who had published his picture, Takaba if he remembered correctly. Takaba was currently sitting on Asami’s desk and Asami seemed rather comfortable between the man’s legs. While Takaba did still have his pants on, they were undone and Asami seemed to be in the middle of taking his shirt off.  
Takeshi stared for a few more seconds, trying to decide what the best course of action would be before bowing.  
“Sorry for interrupting. I’ll wait outside.” He said neutrally before closing the door despite Takaba’s protests.  
Takeshi leaned against the wall a bit farther away from the office in case the two decided they still wanted to go at it. After a few minutes he heard the door open and looked to see Asami, the man motioning for him to follow. Takeshi pushed himself off the wall and did just that, noticing Takaba was still there and not making any motion to leave. He looked at Asami and gave him a questioning look.  
“I want you to create the same types of paintings as last time. However, I also wanted you to allow Takaba to take photos while you work. Lastly, it would be in your best interest to not mention what you saw earlier to anyone.” Asami said, his expression still relaxed but also very serious.  
“What you do in your spare time is really none of my business. As far as him taking photos, he’s already taken one so I don’t really mind as long as he doesn’t get in the way.” He said.  
Asami nodded and turned to Takaba, saying something to him but Takeshi couldn’t really be bothered to pay attention. After a minute he heard Takaba address him and looked at the man.  
“Are you going to work on your paintings now?” he asked.  
“Of course. He’s a real slave driver with his deadlines.” Takeshi said, referring to Asami as he left the office, not really wanting to continue the conversation.  
\------------------------  
Takeshi was trying to paint but could hardly focus, not used to having someone in his studio while he worked unless it was someone who was modeling for him.  
“What you said before, when I took your picture the first time. About people who might hurt me. What did you mean?” Takaba asked, making Takeshi pause.  
“Exactly what I said. The only other advice I can give you is that if you are approached by someone asking about me you should probably just tell them anything they want to know. As long as you do that you should be fine.” He said as he continued painting.  
\-------------------------  
A Week Later  
\-------------------------  
Takeshi sighed quietly as he was driven to Asami’s office, not really knowing why the man wanted to meet so late at night but could hardly care. He had actually gotten along well with Takaba since the first day despite the initial conversation so it couldn’t have been an issue of him slighting his lover. He felt very tired though. He already lacked sleep because of the deadlines but even when he found time to sleep he found that he still had a hard time. He was however done with the paintings and he hoped that the meeting wouldn’t last long so he could try and get some sleep.  
\---------------------  
Takeshi entered Asami’s office, immediately feeling like something was off. The man was there but he was reading some sort of file. Takeshi closed the door behind him and went up to the man’s desk.  
“You wanted to see me?” he asked  
“Takeshi Sato.” The man said, Takeshi immediately feeling his body go tense.  
That’s your full name isn’t it?” the man asked.  
Takeshi looked at the man, his eyes harsh as he did.  
“That’s quite a scary look but I wouldn’t expect less from someone who is from a family of assassins.” He said.  
Takeshi opened his mouth to say something but tensed as some of Asami’s men came in. Takeshi felt his body move on reflex and went after the men before they finished drawing their guns. He didn’t kill them but he did hurt them as he knocked them out. He felt something hot go through his shoulder and looked, seeing a bullet wound. He looked at the man who fired the shot, his eyes becoming deadly as he started stalking over to him. He stopped however as he felt a sting in his arm. He reached and pulled whatever it was away, seeing a small, now empty syringe. Takeshi looked up and saw Asami with a pistol, though it looked slightly different than a normal one. He felt his vision blurring and tensed, going after Asami but felt his legs give out before he could get to him, his consciousness soon following.  
\---------------------  
Takeshi looked up from his place on the floor as the door opened. He didn’t know exactly how long he’d been here but he knew it had to have been a few days at least. Asami had ordered his men to detain and try and gather information from him about his previous family. While he could only tell him about what he knew before the man seemed convinced that he knew what they were up to now. Unfortunately, when he told the man he didn’t know he got beaten up pretty badly though nothing was broken.  
He felt himself dragged to his feet before being hauled off somewhere. He felt warm air hit him and looked up to see a bathroom with a bath waiting for him. He felt a gun pressed to his head before the restraints around his wrists were undone.  
“Our leader has ordered us to let you take a bath. We’ll have our guns on you the entire time so don’t think about trying anything unless you want a repeat of what happened with your shoulder.” The man said.  
Takeshi paused before going further into the bathroom, taking his clothes off and sitting on a stool, immediately starting to wash his hair and scrub himself of the filth that had covered him, being careful of his wound. Once he was done he stood up, dried off, and brushed his hair before reaching for the old clothes, stopping as he was addressed.  
“Wear this.” The man said, throwing him a pair of sweats and a tank top.  
Takeshi caught the clothes and put them on quietly before one of the men came over and put a new pair of restraints on him behind his back. Once that was done they lead him to another room that looked like an office but one that was different from the one he saw before he was held hostage. He saw Asami behind the desk but didn’t really look at the man, simply not wanting to.  
He was pulled over to a chair right in front of the man’s desk and pushed down, the men soon leaving the office. Takeshi looked back at them in confusion but turned back around as he heard the man address him. He tensed however as he realized how close the man was.  
“Be good for me and just listen.” He said as he sat across from him, Takeshi noticing a tray of medical equipment, including gauze, disinfectant and other such things.  
He looked at the man curiously but only got a calm calculating smile in return. The man reached out and took the makeshift bandage off of the bullet wound on his shoulder, making his eye twitch slightly from the pain.  
“At least it looks like it isn’t infected. It would be pretty expensive to call for a doctor.” He said as he put on some latex gloves and soaked a cotton swab in disinfectant, immediately bringing it to Takeshi’s wound. Takeshi tensed but didn’t let out a sound despite the severe stinging he felt from the disinfectant, biting his lip and clenching his fists behind his back. Once the man was done he started to talk as he waited for the area to dry a bit.  
“The Sato family has been causing my business a lot of trouble. Every time we try to make a move they are there to take out someone, whether it be someone of a higher rank or simple foot soldiers. They’re costing me a lot of money.” He said as he got another cotton ball in between some tweezers and soaked it with iodine before rubbing it over the wound, front and back.  
“Despite the beatings you refuse to say anything. But, I guess that isn’t surprising. You were raised by them to be a killer.” He said as he put a cloth bandage that had more disinfectant on it over the wound, the pain not as severe this time.  
“I think it’s about time you told me what you know about them. I’d rather not use harsher methods.” He said as he wrapped gauze around Takeshi’s arm to cover the bandage.  
Once he was done he cut and tied off the gauze before removing the latex gloves, throwing them on the tray before continuing.  
“I’ll even let you live in exchange for the information. Even better, you can work for me. You’re pretty good at keeping a low profile for long periods of time. It’s hard to believe you’d choose an artist as a cover.” He said.  
“On top of that, it looks like you can take a beating without giving up information even if you are caught.” He said as he reached for the scar on his shoulder next to the gunshot wound.  
Takeshi tensed and snapped at the man’s hand, the man pulling his hand back at the last second. Takeshi spit at him before glaring at him, his more prominent canines showing.  
“I’d never work for another crime organization. I don’t know anything about the Sato family anymore, not since I left you limp dick fuck. Fuck off.” He said, glaring at the man.  
“But you associate with Fei Long.” He heard the man say, making him tense, though he still kept glaring at the man.  
He saw the man smile again but this smile was more sadistic. He saw the man reaching for him again and tensed up more, trying to get up out of the chair and move but Asami was quicker, grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the desk. He felt himself thrown down on the desk and tensed as the man was suddenly over him, forcing himself in between his legs so he couldn’t kick the man. Takeshi kept glaring at the man and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, using it as leverage to bite at the man’s neck. Asami smirked and grabbed the man’s neck, slamming him back down into the table before starting to squeeze. Takeshi tensed and tried to fight back but found there wasn’t much he could do. He kept trying to fight, trying to pull at his restraints, even if he knew it was useless. He did not stop glaring at the man however, even as he tried unsuccessfully to breathe. He felt himself losing consciousness after a while before feeling the man let him go.  
He immediately tried gulping in air, causing him to cough as he tried to catch his breath. He kept glaring at the man, the man’s smirk still there. As he finally managed to start catching his breath the man grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. He saw the man holding a balled-up handkerchief that had been in the breast pocket of his suit before shoving it in his mouth and using his tie to keep him from spitting it out. He felt the man tie the tie around the back of his head and tried to headbutt him as he leaned forward to do so, though he was unsuccessful. Asami gripped the man’s hair at the back of his head and yanked, forcing the man to look up at him.  
“You’re like a wild and rabid untrained dog. Even when you are dying you still show hatred to your enemy. I like that rabid side but it’s pretty troublesome that you don’t listen. Don’t worry though, I’ll be sure to train you to listen properly.” He said as he pulled away, leaving the man and not seeming concerned that he might try to run.  
Takeshi immediately stood up and looked around the room, trying to find a way out. He found that the door was his only feasible option and quickly ran to it, turning around to see Asami busy preparing whatever it was he intended for him. He gripped the handle behind him and tried turning it, finding it locked. He frowned and backed up a little before slamming his uninjured shoulder into the door, trying to break the lock or at least knock it off its hinges. After a moment he felt his hair grabbed again and felt himself yanked away from the door.  
“That was a nice try. Not giving up until the end is an admirable trait.” Asami said as he sat down in a large arm chair before pulling the man with him, the jacket of his suit having been removed.  
Takeshi tensed as he felt his back against the man’s chest and tried to get away but the man had a firm grip on his hair. He felt something placed around his neck and something hooked to it before looking down, seeing a collar and a leash.  
“Now you really are a dog.” Asami said as he yanked the leash, causing Takeshi’s back to arch slightly so that he wouldn’t be strangled.  
Takeshi bit down on the gag, wanting to tear the man’s jugular out. His thoughts were soon interrupted however as he felt a dark cloth placed over his eyes and tied at the back of his head. Once it was tied he felt the man pull the leash in such a way that he was forced to lean back against the man.  
He jumped slightly as he felt the man start to run his free hand up under the tank top he wore, letting his fingers brush over his skin.  
“You’re pretty toned which is to be expected but your skin is pretty soft for someone who has such a gruesome profession.” He said as he moved his hand up further and suddenly pinched the man’s nipple, causing Takeshi to jolt slightly as a small prickling feeling of pleasure came from where the man touched.  
The man toyed with him for a bit before moving his hand down to his pants. Takeshi tensed and closed his legs, feeling a sense of panic and need to run rising in him.  
“Open your legs.” Asami said, his voice commanding.  
Takeshi bit down on the gag again but didn’t move, not wanting to obey the man’s orders. He suddenly felt his air cut off as the man pulled the leash. He tried to struggle against the man but he was simply held in place with his free arm. Takeshi felt a stinging sensation in his eyes as he opened his legs, feeling his ability to breath return to him. He did his best to breathe normally again but could hardly focus as he felt the man slide the sweats he had been wearing off completely.  
He wanted to close his legs due to the shame and embarrassment he felt from what was happening to him but knew his air would only get cut off again. He was pulled out of his thoughts again as he felt the man grab his manhood, clenching his hands into fists.  
“Does it upset you? Being handled like this?” He heard Asami taunt before starting to stroke him.  
Takeshi let out a shocked sound but did his best to not let any other noises out, even as he got hard. He felt the man stop after a moment and felt the hold on the leash loosen. His body relaxed slightly but he was soon tense again as he felt the man secure something at the base of his member, the tightness of it almost painful. He heard Asami chuckle and frowned, moving to try and fight him but stopped as the man spoke.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. What I’m about to do is already going to be painful but if you fight too much you might get hurt.” He said.  
Takeshi remained tense but didn’t fight, especially with the risk of his unmentionables being hurt. He felt something cold and slimy at the tip of his member, his whole body becoming rigid.  
“Try to relax a bit or it’ll hurt more.” Asami said before starting to push something into him.  
Takeshi’s eyes widened under the blindfold as he felt pain radiate from his lower half. He let out muffled pained cries as the object was slowly but mercilessly pushed deeper into his urethra. He felt the same stinging sensation in his eyes before a few tears dampened the blindfold. After what felt like an eternity the object stopped moving further into him. He heard a few sounds as the man fastened it to a metal ring that was attached to the strap he had placed around his member.  
Takeshi kept letting out pained muffled sounds, the item that had been pressed into him feeling like it would tear him apart despite it being small in width. He felt the man start to stroke him again, his body still tense as he tried to hold back any sound he wanted to make.  
“With this it’s safe to say you won’t be getting any relief soon.” Asami said as he reached down and suddenly pressed a finger into the man, causing him to let out a strangled cry.  
“It still seems pretty tight but it also doesn’t seem to be unused either. A lover?” he asked, only smirking when the man didn’t answer.  
“Well, I have a pretty good idea who it is anyway.” He said as he moved his finger, searching for the man’s prostate.  
Takeshi let out small sound but suddenly tensed as a string of cries left him, the man rubbing his prostate relentlessly. He kept feeling intense waves of pleasure coursing through him, soon feeling like he was going to finish. He felt the object inside him stopping him and let out a small distressed sound, tears building up in his eyes again as the pleasure became too much and started to become painful.  
“Painful isn’t it? We’ll keep going until you’re ready to give me some information.” He said.  
\------------------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\------------------------------  
Fei Long sat in his car, his expression one of quiet rage. He was already upset about what Takeshi had said about ending their contact, as if he would let that happen but he had now been informed by his men here that the man had been missing for at least a week now. He looked at Asami’s secondary building where he did his shadier business deals away from the eyes of people. Once they approached he got out, many other cars stopping and his men following him.  
Despite his rage he wasn’t going to allow a new war to be ignited over a few petty foot soldiers so he informed his men to go non-lethal at all costs. All he really needed to do was get into the building and past the other men which he was more than capable of doing. He made his way inside, ignoring the fighting going on around him and only fighting when necessary.  
He entered a room and paused, not quite expecting what he saw.  
“Why are you here boy?” he asked, seeing Takaba who didn’t seem like he was expecting an all out fight to break out.  
“…Asami has been acting weird for the past week. I also haven’t seen that artist either. Asami said he had completed his work and left but we had been getting along and when I went to check his things were being removed, including the paintings.  
Takaba suddenly jumped as he heard a loud cry, Fei Long looking towards a door.  
“I suggest you come with me then. If you don’t want me to kill him for messing with something that’s mine.” He said as he left the room, Takaba soon following.  
\-------------------------------  
Takeshi let out another pained cry, his back arching almost painfully from his spot on the desk as Asami pressed a vibrator further into him, only causing the pleasurable pain he felt to increase. He tried to catch his breath but hardly could, more pained sounds escaping him and tears slipping past the blindfold. The man had decided to remove his gag but he couldn’t hold the sounds back anymore.  
“Are you ready to talk?” he heard Asami ask, making the man look away from him.  
“I……I don’t know anything……I was an illegitimate child……the Sato family planned to marry me off to one of my brothers……even though I’m male……I left because I didn’t want to be a part of that……it’s disgusting……I don’t know what they’re doing now…” he said, tears still rolling down his cheeks out of pain, anger and shame, tensing as the door opened.  
“…It seems like you’re telling the truth.” Asami said as he pulled away to face Fei Long.  
He seemed surprised however as Takaba stood there as well, his expression one of anger.  
“What have you done?” he asked, his eyes harsh.  
“Gathering information. His family is a well-known group of assassins that have been causing me a lot of trouble but I don’t think I need to explain more. You heard his story before coming in anyway. It seems that he doesn’t know anything though.” He said  
Fei Long made a move to go after Asami but Takaba stepped in front of him.  
“Where are the keys for his restraints?” Takaba asked, Asami tossing some keys on the desk as a response.  
Takaba frowned and looked at Fei Long.  
“Take him. I know I’m asking too much but take him and go. I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother him again.” He said  
“You would ask me to leave without taking revenge against someone who stole something from me?” Fei Long asked, his eyes murderous.  
“I know he deserves punishment but wouldn’t doing that only ignite a war between both sides again?” he asked.  
Fei Long frowned but nodded, going over to Takeshi who had managed to turn himself on his side and curl up into a ball. Fei Long bit his lip but didn’t say anything, reaching and gently laying a hand on him, the man jumping slightly. Fei Long bit his lip harder but reached his other hand down and gently removed the vibrator, getting a small cry from the man. Fei Long sat the man up and noticed the device around his member, frowning. He stepped away from the man and grabbed the sweat pants and tank top from the floor before putting the pants on. He then undid the restraints around his wrists before putting the shirt on. Once everything was done he moved and helped the man out of the room, taking him to the car.  
Once inside he directed his men to drive somewhere secluded. As the car drove off Takeshi suddenly grabbed Fei Long’s arm, his grip shaky. Fei Long looked at him and reached, finally removing the blindfold. He had left it on as they left so that Takeshi wouldn’t have to see the violence. Even if the man had probably seen worse violence and even if he had ordered his men to go non-lethal that didn’t mean there weren’t violent scenes as they left.  
Takeshi looked at the man, his eyes wide as tears flowed silently down them, as if he couldn’t comprehend what had happened to him. Fei Long reached up and tried wiping the tears away but the man gripped his hand. Fei Long could feel the man’s hand shaking, his wide-eyed gaze suddenly morphing into one of pain. He bit his lip and looked down, reaching towards his pants to take the item out of him but Fei Long stopped him.  
“Not yet. I know it hurts but wait just a bit longer. I’ll take it out for you so you don’t hurt yourself.” He said as he waited for the car to stop.  
Once they had stopped he ordered his men to leave and stand guard a good distance away before bringing his attention back to Takeshi. He moved the man so that he was sitting on the floor with his back against the seats. Fei Long sat across from him, the longer vehicle giving them plenty of room. He carefully removed the man’s pants and reached down to his member, holding it gently while he disconnected the device inside of Takeshi from the strap around him. Once that was done he carefully removed the strap and tossed it aside before looking at Takeshi, the man looking at what was happening to him. He still had tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes holding a mix of emotions but it was mostly fear and embarrassment. He noticed Fei Long looking at him and bit his lip, not sure what he was staring at.  
Fei Long suddenly leaned forward, kissing the man heatedly as he started to slowly remove the toy that had been slid into his urethra. Takeshi tensed and let out muffled cries, his arms suddenly wrapping around Fei Long’s back as the item was removed. Once it was finally out Takeshi tensed as he was finally allowed release, the feeling more of relief than of pleasure.  
His grip on the man loosened after a while as he pulled away from the kiss slightly to catch his breath. He tried to look at Fei Long despite the tears still rolling down his cheeks but found his vision was blurry. He wanted to say something to him but felt too weak and exhausted to do so. He stared at the man a moment longer before allowing his eyes to close, exhaustion over-taking him.  
\-------------------  
Takeshi felt himself in a warm bed as he started waking up. He remembered what happened last night and sat up suddenly, looking around. He noticed that he was in a large hotel suite and felt confusion creep into his mind before he felt a throb in his shoulder. He looked down and saw that the wound in his shoulder had been professionally treated and bandaged.  
He heard someone say his name and turned, seeing Fei Long enter the room. He felt the memories of last night come back to him, biting his lip and looking down, a mix of feelings flooding him. He was happy that Fei Long had come for him but he was ashamed, embarrassed and angry about what had happened. He felt the man touch his cheek and flinched, trying to move his face away from the touch but Fei Long just used his other hand to make him look at him. Takeshi tensed and screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the man but also not wanting the prickling feeling at his eyes to spill over.  
There was silence for a moment before he felt Fei Long move onto the bed completely, followed by a warm sensation against his lips. Takeshi let out a small sound and reached his hands up, gripping the man’s shoulders as Fei Long started to gently push him so that he was laying back down. Once Fei Long pulled away Takeshi bit his lip.  
“……Stop this…” he whispered  
“I won’t.” Fei Long said, making Takeshi tense and glare at the man.  
“You have to! I’m just going to disappear one day anyway! They’re going to come for me sooner or later! You can’t stop them!” He said, his voice clearly upset.  
“I will stop them. I won’t let them take you. I won’t let anyone take you. You’re mine.” Fei Long said, trying to reach for Takeshi again but the man smacked his hand away.  
“I hate you! I hate how you force yourself on me! I hate how you are so confident! I hate that you won’t leave me alone! I hate you! I hate everything about you! You’re disgusting!” Takeshi said, feeling like he was breaking inside.  
He didn’t hate the man. He said he did but that wasn’t what he meant. The man was bothersome and dangerous but he didn’t hate him. He didn’t think the man was disgusting either. He had to push the man away though. He noticed his vision was blurring and reached up, wiping at his eyes and feeling something wet against his hands. He bit his lip and looked away, hoping the man would leave. There was silence for a moment before he felt the man snatch one of his wrists.  
He felt something warm and wet run over the bruises, looking to see that Fei Long had licked the bruise before pressing a kiss against his wrist.  
“It’s fine if you hate me but I won’t let you go.” He said as he leaned down and licked the bruise around Takeshi’s neck from where Asami had strangled him.  
“You’re only going to die!” Takeshi said, biting his lip as the man kept paying attention to his neck before moving on and paying attention to the other wounds over his body.  
“I won’t die.” Fei Long stated simply as he let his hands roam over the man’s body, settling himself in between the man’s legs, Takeshi tensing as he felt the man was already hard.  
He bit his lip and looked at the man despite the tears. He felt like such a cry baby. He felt so ashamed for being so weak around the man but he couldn’t stop his tears. He felt the man gently tug off his pants, tossing them aside before getting something from the bedside table.  
He soon felt one of Fei Long’s coated fingers pressing against his entrance before pressing in gently, getting a small sound from Takeshi, his hips twitching.  
“You’re still sensitive down here from yesterday. Does it hurt?” he asked.  
Takeshi looked away from the man and shook his head. He felt the man start to thrust his finger before adding a second one soon after, small sounds leaving him as he was unable to control himself. He felt Fei Long pull his fingers out after a while and let out a small sound of disappointment. He heard the man undoing his pants and preparing himself before pressing against him.  
“Takeshi.” He heard the man say, biting his lip and refusing to look at the man.  
“Look at me.” The man said, Takeshi feeling like his voice was both commanding and begging at the same time.  
After a moment Takeshi relented and looked at the man, the man giving him a mischievous look before suddenly pressing into him. Takeshi tensed and let out a strangled cry as he threw his head back, not expecting the man to press into him so suddenly. It didn’t hurt as he was still sensitive from yesterday but the sheer intensity of the sudden pleasure caused him to see white for a moment. He kept letting out a string of pleased sounds but Fei Long remained still inside him. Once Takeshi had calmed down a bit he looked at the man again, his tears still there.  
“I…h-hate you.” He managed to get out.  
“That’s alright. You can hate me.” He said.  
“I hate that part of you too!” Takeshi cried.  
“I know.” Fei Long said as he reached and wiped the man’s tears away.  
Takeshi bit his lip and suddenly reached up, gripping the back of Fei Long’s shirt and pulled him close, unable to stop himself.  
“Please……Please move…” he said quietly.  
Fei Long nodded and started to thrust into the man, cries immediately leaving him.  
Takeshi kept letting out pleased sounds and heated cries as Fei Long kept thrusting into him, his body feeling like it was on fire. He felt the man pull away from him and tensed, wrapping his legs around the back of his waist, afraid that he would stop. Fei Long kept thrusting into him however, making Takeshi look up at him. He felt his face go red as the man was looking at him intensely, seeming to watch his every move.  
He felt Fei Long suddenly hit his spot and tensed as his back arched slightly, a loud cry leaving him. Fei Long continued to ram into that spot, watching the man underneath him and enjoying how undone he seemed compared to his normally composed self.  
Takeshi let out a shocked sound as he felt Fei long attack his chest, feeling him tease one with his mouth while he teased the other with his hand. Takeshi felt like he was going insane. He couldn’t think anymore. He felt so close and felt like he wouldn’t last much longer. He reached and tugged at Fei Long’s shirt, desperately trying to get his attention. Once the man looked at him he tried pulling him down.  
“I want to…kiss……please…” he begged, his face somehow getting redder as he looked at the man.  
Fei Long nodded and leaned down, kissing Takeshi. He was surprised however when the man initiated a French kiss but gladly returned it.  
Takeshi tensed as the man returned the French kiss and felt a wave of euphoria wash over him as he came, muffled moans escaping him as he felt pleasure coursing through him. He felt Fei Long thrust one last time before something warm filled his insides, small sounds escaping him. He kept kissing the man, trying to get as much as he could. After a few minutes he stopped, laying back on the bed tiredly. He felt Fei Long remove himself and bit his lip to keep any noise that might escape inside him.  
Once Takeshi was free he turned on his side, small prickles of pleasure still radiating through him. He closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off but felt something warm against his back as he did, letting himself relax a bit more before falling asleep completely.  
\---------------------------  
A Few Hours Later  
\---------------------------  
Takeshi slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone petting his hair back out of his face. He opened his eyes to see Fei Long standing next to him, the man giving him the small mischievous smile that he was used to.  
“You need a bath. Let me help you.” Fei Long said as he pulled the blankets back, Takeshi blushing slightly since he was naked from the waist down.  
Takeshi sat up and carefully stood, flinching slightly. He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Once it was warm enough he got in and felt his muscles relax a bit. He heard the sliding door open and looked over his shoulder to see Fei Long getting in, giving him a questioning look.  
“I said I would be helping you. Besides, we’ve never had a bath together.” He said as he moved and hugged Takeshi from behind, making Takeshi’s face heat up.  
“W-We haven’t…” Takeshi said quietly as he tried to focus on taking a shower.  
His plans were soon thwarted however as Fei Long helped him with everything, making the man blush lightly. Once he was done he turned to help Fei Long but the man stopped him.  
“There’s still one more thing we need to do.” He said, making Takeshi blush.  
He had hoped to get the man to leave so he could finish the last bit but the man seemed intent on helping him.  
“I…I can do that part myself…” Takeshi whispered quietly.  
“Are you sure? If you don’t do it properly, everything I released inside you will make your stomach hurt.” He whispered, his small smirk there as he backed Takeshi up against the shower wall.  
Takeshi blushed more but remained silent, hoping the man would leave him to do it himself. His hopes were dashed again as the man suddenly moved him so he was facing the wall and pulling his hips out slightly as he pressed his body against his. Fei Long suddenly reached down, sliding his hand down to the man’s entrance and rubbing it, making Takeshi flinch.  
“I-I can do it myself…” he let out, his voice filled with embarrassment.  
“Let me do it. Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.” He said  
“T-That’s not the prob—!” Takeshi started but tensed and let out a surprised sound as Fei Long pressed two fingers into him.  
He felt his cheeks heat up once he felt something running down the inside of his legs. He tried his best to stay quiet but small sounds escaped him, unable to hold back. Takeshi felt Fei Long gently remove his fingers and used the shower head to clean him, making him blush even more. Once he was completely done he felt the man press himself against his back, wrapping his arms around Takeshi from behind, kissing the nape of his neck before biting it gently.  
Takeshi was surprised by the gentle gesture but let himself be held for a minute before speaking.  
“Shouldn’t you get washed up?” he asked Fei Long.  
“I got a shower before you woke up. I just wanted to have you close again.” He said.  
Takeshi blushed again and nodded slightly, reaching down and taking hold of one of the man’s hands that he had wrapped around his waist. He liked the way it felt, even if the man’s hand was smaller than his. He couldn’t have known that Fei Long had a surprised expression on his face when he had grabbed his hand though.  
\---------------------------------  
Takeshi sat quietly on the edge of the bed while Fei Long dried his hair with a towel. The man had been pretty insistent and Takeshi couldn’t really understand why.  
“Your hair is pretty wild despite it being so long.” Fei Long said as he started brushing it carefully.  
Takeshi blushed lightly and nodded.  
“I’ve tried taming it but it never sticks.” He said  
“I like it this way. It matches your animalistic look.” He said, suddenly making him look at him and moving his upper lip up to get a look at the slightly elongated and sharper canines.  
“I like that about you. Your rebellious personality is fun too. Not to mention how your expressions are always cute.” He said as he let the man’s face go.  
Takeshi turned back around immediately, his face red again. He didn’t know what was with the man today but he seemed intent on embarrassing him. After a moment he felt Fei Long move to get off the bed but grabbed his sleeve out of reflex. He bit his lip and remained silent for a moment.  
“Hair…” he said.  
“Hair?” Fei Long asked.  
“Your hair…I like your hair…” he said, pausing again before continuing.  
“B-But I also like your eyes. They are beautiful. T-That’s not all…you smell good too! Y-Your cologne mixes with your natural scent and it smells nice…” he said almost urgently.  
“I like how you aren’t put off by me…how you came to help me even when I had been so cruel to you…” he whispered, opening his mouth to say more but felt himself pushed down.  
He let out a small surprised sound but felt the man grab his chin, soon feeling the man’s lips against his, the man’s tongue invading his mouth. Takeshi let out small sounds, enjoying how the kiss felt as he started to kiss back.  
After a while Fei Long pulled away, reaching down and brushing Takeshi’s hair out of his face so he could see him clearly.  
“You really worked me up into a frenzy.” Fei Long said as he let his forehead rest against the taller male’s.  
Takeshi felt his cheeks heat up yet again, seeing Fei Long smirk before moving to his neck, attacking one spot aggressively.  
He moved one of his hands down and rubbed the taller male’s crotch through his pants, making Takeshi let out pleased sounds. He suddenly tensed however as he heard a knock at the door.  
“Room service. We brought the two meals you asked for.” Said a voice from the other side of the door.  
Fei Long smirked and looked at Takeshi.  
“Should I tell him to come in?” he asked, making Takeshi tense even more as he shook his head quickly.  
Fei Long chuckled and stood up, letting Takeshi readjust his clothes and move off the bed before going to the door to let the man in.  
___________________________________  
A Few Months Later: September  
___________________________________  
Takeshi sighed as he sat in his new studio which also happened to be in Fei Long’s mansion. He had been trying to paint but found it hard to focus.  
After they got back Fei Long was insistent that Takeshi move in with him. He had initially refused but Fei Long had been willing to accommodate a studio for him. The only embarrassing part was that Fei Long had him sleep in his bed. Takeshi did have his own room but Fei Long, when he wasn’t too busy or away on a ‘business’ trip would have him sleep in the same bed. They also had sex pretty frequently now too. Sometimes it was in Fei Long’s room but the man also seemed to like to do those things in his office as well. Takeshi felt his cheeks heat up just thinking about it.  
However, sometimes Fei Long was more in the mood to cuddle him or simply wanted him by his side. They would sometimes talk about things and sometimes they wouldn’t say anything at all. Lastly, Fei Long seemed to like taking him to different restaurants. It was the same thing as when he just spent time with Fei Long. Sometimes they would talk about things and sometimes they wouldn’t. Takeshi didn’t mind either…he really just liked being with the man.  
Takeshi sighed as just thinking about it made his chest feel warm. He wasn’t familiar with love. He had looked online and every board, website, blog, or whatever sort of site it was said he was in love. He had actually come to this conclusion a month ago but he didn’t have the courage to say anything.  
After a few more minutes of thinking Takeshi stood up and resolved himself to tell the man. He let his room, seeing if he could find Fei Long.  
As Takeshi drew closer to the front of the estate he heard voices, one of them being Fei Long’s. He quickened his pace, rounding a corner to see Fei Long talking to some people he hadn’t met before. He had actually become pretty familiar with all of the guards around Fei Long’s estate and was on pretty good terms with them since he could fight but he hadn’t met the man who was speaking to Fei Long.  
Fei Long seemed to notice him and turned to him.  
“Takeshi, this is Yoh. He is one of my subordinates who normally comes her quite often but he has been away for a while on business.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi nodded slightly and looked at Yoh, bowing a bit and greeting him.  
“Were you looking for something? One of my men can bring it to you. Your wound may almost be healed but you still shouldn’t push yourself.” He said.  
“No, I was just wandering around. I couldn’t decide what to paint.” He lied.  
“I think I’ve figured it out though so I’ll head back.” He said as he left before anything else could be said.  
Once he was back in his room he sighed and sat down. Now wasn’t a good time. He decided it would be best to wait until Fei Long returned for the evening.  
\----------------------------  
Early Evening  
\--------------------------  
Takeshi finished a detailed part of a painting he was working on when he heard the door open. He looked up to see the man Fei Long had called Yoh. The man looked around for a moment before looking at Takeshi.  
“I guess the rumors are true. We have an in-house artist now.” He said as he gave Takeshi a smile.  
Takeshi paused but nodded.  
“Takeshi…It’s nice to meet you.” He said, not sure what else to say to the man.  
He remained quiet for a while but the man didn’t leave. He opened his mouth to ask if there was something he needed as he did let Fei Long’s men know that if they ever wanted something done, whether it be simple pieces, intricate pieces, big, small, or even tattoo designs he would do it but the man spoke before he could.  
“Why did Fei Long let you stay here?” he asked, catching Takeshi off guard.  
“I got shot a few months ago. He was insistent on having me stay here and wouldn’t leave until I agreed.” He said.  
“How did you two meet?” he asked.  
“…I was at a bar working on a rough sketch for a piece I was commissioned for when a fight broke out. I guess a business deal had gone bad. He came to my place the next day saying he wanted to apologize and asked what it would take to keep quiet. I only requested that he let me paint him. From there, even when I was done with painting and sketching him he still hung around.” Takeshi said, not sure what the man was after.  
“I hear you come from a family of assassins. It’s a pretty odd profession for someone who was trained to kill.” He said.  
“I ran away from that life. It wasn’t for me.” He said.  
“So you intend to stay here?” Yoh asked.  
“…As long as he lets me.” Takeshi said.  
“Don’t you think that’s pretty selfish of you?” he asked.  
Takeshi paused, his expression confused.  
“As a leader of a crime syndicate, Fei Long already has plenty of people after his head. Now you, a child of a crime family that has been causing havoc for many crime syndicates, wants to stay here? You could get him killed.” Yoh said.  
Takeshi’s eyes widened slightly and he tensed as he looked down. The man was right. Fei Long had told him he wouldn’t die but his brothers were highly trained to kill. If all three of them came after the estate at once then he wasn’t sure if even Fei Long could survive, let alone anyone else here. Hikaru was skilled not only at seduction but traps. Satoshi was good at poisons and stealthily killing others. Takao was an expert in all things guns as well as explosives.  
He had believed that he had been safe staying here but he wasn’t. That was shallow concern for only himself and not those around him. He heard Yoh speak again and looked up.  
“If I were you, I would start thinking over whether you truly care about Fei Long and whether you are okay with him, as well as others dying.” He said before leaving.  
Once the door was shut he sat down in a chair and looked down again. He had gotten to know so many people here. They were actually pretty kind to him, even if he wasn’t a good conversation partner. He knew some of them had families and even those that didn’t still fought for something they believed in or were here because they had been accepted. Takeshi bit his lip and felt tears in his eyes.  
He was putting everyone in danger. Especially Fei Long. Even Yoh knew that they were close. He was pretty sure the men that worked in the building knew too but they didn’t seem to mind. That didn’t matter though. If someone who had only been there for less than a day knew then he had no doubt his brothers knew. They would make it their priority to kill Fei Long before bringing him back. His brothers were always told that one of them would be chosen by him. Ever since they were kids, after they were told that, each one had tried to monopolize his attention. He felt a smile come to his lips despite the tears. He had been fooling himself into believing that a ‘normal’ life was possible. It never was and it never would be.  
Takeshi let out a small sigh and wiped his eyes, doing his best to calm down. He got up and went to his room, getting a shower before putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Once he was done he made his way to Fei Long’s room. Once he was inside he noticed the man wasn’t back yet. It wasn’t surprising as it was still early evening.  
He made his way over to the bed and crawled in. He didn’t care that he hadn’t eaten. He wasn’t going to be hungry. He just wanted to be near the man, even if he couldn’t be near him physically at the moment. Once he was under the blankets he let himself smell the sheets. Luckily, they hadn’t been switched out yet and he could still smell the man. He screwed his eyes shut as tears built in his eyes again, some spilling over.  
He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with the man. Even if it was selfish, he wanted to stay with him. He knew he couldn’t but he desperately wanted to. He simply laid there and cried quietly, soon crying himself to sleep.  
\----------------------  
Fei Long entered the room later that night and saw Takeshi already in bed. He decided to let the man rest instead of harassing him as he got a shower. Once he was done he came over and turned on a small light on his side of the bed. Once he could see a bit more he turned to Takeshi to pet his hair but paused as he noticed his eyes were a bit puffy and that there were trails of dried tears on his cheeks. He didn’t know what had upset the man but he would try his best to find out.  
\---------------------------  
A Few Days Later  
\---------------------------  
Takeshi sighed quietly as he finished writing the short letter for Fei Long. The man had been pretty persistent about what had happened a few days ago. He had been careless and the man knew he had been crying. That made it that much harder to find time to escape. However, Fei Long had a business meeting today and it wasn’t scheduled to end for another hour. This would give him plenty of time to get away and hopefully disappear. He grabbed his backpack and headed out, asking one of the men if they could drive him. It would be less suspicious that way.  
\------------------------  
Fei Long entered Takeshi’s studio. He had managed to get the meeting done thirty minutes early and was intent on cornering him so he could get the man to tell him what had been bothering him. He had become a lot more distant with him since that night. He was a naturally distant person but he seemed to have opened up for him and even his men. On top of that, the man seemed to become uneasy when he was touched by him despite them having gotten over that. He paused however as the man was nowhere in sight. He noticed an envelope on the table closest to the door with his name on it and opened it up. He took out the letter inside and read, feeling a quiet rage building inside him.  
\-------------------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he got out of the car, thanking the man before heading off. He would walk from here. Once he was able to rest he would book a ticket for somewhere. He didn’t know where but he figured he would choose one last place that he wanted to see. He sighed and looked around, spotting an atm. He went to it and withdrew a decent amount of money before heading off.  
He walked around for a bit before spotting an internet café. He sighed and went in, purchasing a booth for a while and sitting down, connecting to the internet. He searched up different spots, having trouble deciding which one to pick. He already knew most of Japan so he wanted to try somewhere new. He looked at different tropical islands for a few hours before feeling tired due to stress. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do.  
After a few minutes he felt himself falling asleep but jumped as he heard a commotion at the front of the building. He peaked out of his cubicle to see some of Fei Long’s men, tensing as he quietly grabbed his bag, carefully removing the knife he had packed and made his way to the back door of the building. He snuck out and made his way down the alley, sighing quietly in relief. His relief was short lived however as he saw a familiar figure block his path. He tensed and backed up a bit, getting his knife ready, even if it hurt him to do so.  
“You plan on hurting me?” Fei Long challenged.  
Takeshi bit his lip but didn’t back down.  
“Please move…I need to go…” he whispered  
“Go where?” Fei Long asked as he started moving closer to Takeshi.  
Takeshi tensed and tried to back up but the man was quick, grabbing the wrist that held the knife.  
“You aren’t going to hurt me.” Fei Long said, his voice confident.  
Takeshi looked down, pausing before looking up. He opened his mouth to speak but tensed as he felt a prick at his arm, looking toward it to see the man had injected him with something. He yanked his arm away but felt his head spin as he did. He stumbled backwards a few steps before starting to fall. He felt someone catch him but it wasn’t Fei Long. He soon felt multiple people lifting him and carrying him to a car at the end of the alley. He looked at Fei Long as he was carried past, seeing anger in the man’s eyes. He had never seen the man’s eyes or expression like that before. It scared him. He tried to stay conscious longer but couldn’t, whatever the drug was in his system it wouldn’t let him stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes as he felt himself laid on a seat, soon passing out.  
\-----------------------------  
Takeshi opened his eyes to darkness. He couldn’t see anything, making him tense. He felt something in his mouth and realized he had been gagged. It soon clicked that he couldn’t see anything because he had been blindfolded as well. He tried to move his arms but found that they were tied behind his back. He heard a door open and tensed, letting out a small sound.  
“You’re awake.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi tried to say something but the gag prevented it, frustrating him. He felt Fei Long touch his cheek and tried to pull his face away only for the man to grab his chin.  
“Don’t try to avoid me. I won’t have you running away again.” He said.  
\----------------------  
Takeshi laid in his normal spot. He didn’t know how long he had been there but Fei Long had seemed pretty angry with him and simply left him there. The man had removed his gag and blindfold but other than that he was only brought a few meals a day by a guard who wouldn’t speak to him and untied his arms and wrists only long enough for him to eat. He thought about what he had done and bit his lip. It was a bit cowardly of him…but he didn’t really know what else to do.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door open, expecting another guard but saw Fei Long. Takeshi’s eyes widened slightly and he sat up, looking at the man. He noticed his harsh expression and looked down. He tensed as he felt the man grab his chin and made him look at him, his expression still harsh  
“Why?” He asked  
“After you had finally started opening up to me. Why did you intend to run away? Your letter said you hated being around me but I know that’s a lie, so why!?” Fei Long asked, his voice raising as he questioned Takeshi  
Takeshi bit his lip as tears started overflowing. He tried to look away but the man stopped him.  
“Don’t look away from me!” Fei Long said angrily.  
He saw the man’s expression become pained when he saw the tears, causing Takeshi to try and look away again. Fei Long gripped his chin tighter and forced him to look at him again.  
“I said don’t look away…” The main said, his expression becoming more pained than before.  
“……Living a somewhat normal life isn’t possible for me……My brothers are skilled at what they do and they are obsessed with me……If they know that I like someone they will do everything they can to kill your men and then you……I know you said you wouldn’t die but you can’t promise that! Hoping to have a somewhat normal life with you……to remain friends with the men around the estate……It was all just my selfishness……I’m too greedy……It won’t work……That’s why I left……I didn’t want anyone to get hurt……not because of me…” He whispered, tears still rolling down his cheeks.  
Fei Long was silent for a moment, looking down. He suddenly looked back up at the man, his expression even more pained than before.  
“Did you ever think that I didn’t care? Do you think I would have offered to let you stay if I was worried about dying? You don’t just get to make these decisions on your own!” he said angrily.  
He felt the man let go of his chin and watched as he sat back, seeming deflated.  
“…But you still might die if I stick around…” Takeshi whispered as he managed to sit up as well despite his tied arms.  
Fei Long sighed quietly and reached undoing the restraints on Takeshi’s arms and wrists.  
“What do you want?” the man asked.  
“…What I want doesn’t mat—” he started but the man interrupted him.  
“I didn’t ask that. I am asking you what you want. Do you want to leave?” Fei Long asked.  
Takeshi paused and looked down. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to keep staying by Fei Long. But that was too selfish. He couldn’t ask for that much could he? He knew he should lie but as he spoke the exact opposite came out.  
“I…I don’t want to leave…I want to stay here! I want to continue hanging out with the other members of your group! I want to keep hearing their stories! I want to keep feeling happy when I see them having such a good time! I want to keep living here and working on my art! I want to keep seeing Umiko! I want to stay here with the people who aren’t put off by how weird I am!” He cried, more tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“But most of all I don’t want to leave you! I like spending time with you! I like when we have conversations! I like when we say nothing at all even when we are right next to each other! I like that I get to sleep in the same bed with you! I want to keep going to different restaurants with you! I want you to keep stroking my hair in the morning! I want to keep waking up every day being able to see you! I want to spend holidays with you! I don’t want to leave! I don’t want you to go away! This is the only place I’ve been treated normally! You’re the only one who saw me! I love you!” he cried, his crying getting worse as he kept trying to wipe his tears away.  
He knew he probably looked and sounded pathetic but he couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore. He loved the man. He didn’t want to leave. It might have been selfish but he felt like this was his real home. He felt that for the first time he had people who didn’t mind how odd he was. He didn’t want to leave, no matter what.  
Takeshi sat there for a while, still trying to wipe his tears away desperately. He felt Fei Long touch his cheek before pulling him close, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man and held him tightly, not wanting him to let go. Both of them remained silent for a while before Fei Long spoke up.  
“You are a pretty big crybaby for someone who looks intimidating.” Fei Long said as he started stroking the man’s messy hair.  
“I don’t care.” Takeshi said defiantly, getting a small chuckle from the man.  
They remained silent again for a bit longer before Fei Long spoke.  
“I’m sorry for keeping you locked up here. It wasn’t right. Let’s get you a bath.” Fei Long said as he stood and helped Takeshi stand as well before going to the bathroom with him.  
\---------------------  
Takeshi sat in front of Fei Long in the large tub. The man had been insistent on helping him clean up and then pulled him into the large tub. They hadn’t really said a word to each other but the man seemed to want to apologize in some way even though Takeshi wasn’t really mad at him…though at the same time he was. He couldn’t really explain it. He felt Fei Long lean forward and rest his chin on his shoulder.  
“What you said earlier. Say it again.” He said.  
Takeshi paused, trying to figure out what the man was talking about. He suddenly remembered that he had told the man that he loved him and felt his face go red.  
“…I-I love you.” Takeshi said quietly.  
“I can’t hear you. Say it again.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi blushed more and opened his mouth to say it again but felt the man turn his face towards his, suddenly kissing him. Takeshi managed to turn a darker shade of red but he didn’t tense up. He started to kiss the man back, closing his eyes as he turned towards the man slightly. After a while the man pulled away and smirked confidently. Takeshi felt his face heat up again and turned back around, pulling his knees close and sulking.  
“I like you better like this. I don’t think you were cut out to be an assassin.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi looked back at him, his expression confused.  
“You’re too nice for that. You have a cold aura but I think when people get to know you they see that you are a kind person. I think that suits you better. I think it is better that way.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi paused but nodded slightly as he turned back around.  
“Thank you…” he said.  
“For what?” Fei Long asked, his tone implying that he knew exactly what Takeshi meant.  
“For…letting me stay here……for everything really…It might not be considered normal but the life I have now is nice because of you.” Takeshi said.  
Fei Long looked at the back of Takeshi’s head for a while before responding.  
“I did it because I wanted to. I like having you close.” He said.  
Takeshi nodded slightly, silence soon following.  
“I’ve never asked. When is your birthday?” Fei Long asked  
“…October 31st.” Takeshi said after a moment.  
“It falls right on that Halloween holiday in the west right?” he asked, Takeshi nodding in response.  
“I’ll take you somewhere for your birthday. It’ll be nice with just the two of us.” Fei Long said, closing his eyes and continuing to keep Takeshi close.  
\--------------------------------  
Takeshi stared out the window as Fei Long’s jet landed, taking in the blue water and white sands as they did. He was so engrossed in looking out the window that it took him a moment to notice Fei Long giving his signature mischievous smile.  
“W-What?” Takeshi asked.  
“I’ve never seen you so engrossed in anything other than your art and hobbies. It’s nice.” He said.  
“…It’s just that I’ve never been outside of Japan or China……I’ve never seen water that blue or sand that white……I like it……it’s beautiful.” Takeshi said, trying to stare out the window again though a childish pout came to his face as he realized the airport was blocking any sort of view he had.  
Fei Long chuckled and stood.  
“Come. The sooner we get off the sooner you can take in the sea, sand, sights, and the nice villa I got for us.” He said as he held his hand out for the man.  
Takeshi’s cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away but he grabbed the man’s hand none-the-less. Ever since that night where he had tried to run away the man had been much more open and persistent with his signs of affection. He particularly liked holding his hand whenever he had the chance. Takeshi stood and followed the man, squeezing his hand gently despite being embarrassed.  
\-----------------------  
Takeshi stared at Fei Long for a moment before his eyes soon moved to Takaba who was standing next to Asami. Takeshi scratched the back of his head, finding the whole situation weird. Takeshi looked at Takaba and gave a small wave, the younger man giving a small nervous smile back. However, the tense atmosphere didn’t dissipate. Takeshi thought over what he should do but couldn’t really come up with any ideas except one. He took his phone out and typed something, showing it to Takaba. Takaba paused as he read it but nodded, Takeshi using his fingers to count to three before dashing off, Takaba close behind him. He heard protests from both Fei Long and Asami but neither stopped, moving into the crowd outside and disappearing.  
\------------------------------  
Fei Long’s POV  
\-----------------------------  
Fei Long was startled as Takeshi took off, soon followed by Takaba. He called out for the man and heard Asami do the same for Takaba but they were both ignored. Fei Long sighed, actually feeling disappointed. He had wanted to spend the day with Takeshi but they had some time to explore. Plus, his birthday wasn’t until tomorrow so it shouldn’t be too troublesome.  
“You have odd tastes. I didn’t know you were into untrained dog types, let alone a partner that is taller than you.” Asami said.  
Fei Long scoffed as he caught one last glimpse of Takeshi before he disappeared down a street.  
“Height is not something I care about. His personality goes against common sense. I like that. Also, if I had to compare him to an animal it would be an untamed wolf.” Fei Long said before turning and heading to the reception desk to check in.  
\-------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he sat down on a bench, Takaba doing the same.  
“This was unexpected.” Takeshi said as he gave Takaba a small smile.  
“I didn’t think Fei Long would have booked the same trip as you both. I guess odd coincidences do happen.” Takeshi said as he leaned back.  
Takaba agreed, sighing.  
“Hopefully they’ll play nice.” Takaba said.  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine. The last thing either of them needs is to cause a scene that would hurt them financially.” Takeshi said.  
There was silence for a moment before Takaba spoke.  
“How have you been? You know, since that time.” Takeshi asked.  
“I’m fine. I’ve decided not to let it bother me. I don’t think you should expect Asami and I to be friends but I don’t hold a grudge.” He said  
“Besides, if anything I think it helped clear up some problems Fei Long and I had but enough about depressing things. Let’s look around.” He said as he stood, looking at Takaba but noticed he seemed worried.  
“M-My wallet and phone are in my bag back at the hotel.” He said.  
“Don’t worry about it. I have both my phone and wallet. Don’t worry about food or anything for now. Besides, this will be my only chance to get to experience everything here for myself without Fei Long. I’m pretty sure he’ll just monopolize my attention the rest of the time we are here.” He said.  
Takaba looked hesitant but in the end nodded and stood, starting to walk with Takeshi, taking in the different smells, sounds, and sights.  
“Is there a particular reason he booked this trip?” Takaba asked.  
“It’s my birthday tomorrow. He said he wanted to take me somewhere. It’s really my first time going anywhere outside of Japan and China.” He said.  
“Your birthday falls on Halloween?” Takaba asked.  
Takeshi looked at Takaba, his expression defeated.  
“It really only adds to how weird and cold I seem huh?” he asked.  
Takaba stared for a moment before chuckling.  
“I think it suits you.” He said.  
Takeshi sighed but nodded, noticing a small shop that sold some local dishes. Takeshi noticed that a lot of their dishes were meat based and felt his stomach growl.  
“Are you hungry at all?” Takeshi asked.  
\--------------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he put his phone away, looking at the setting sun.  
“Fei Long said to meet at the front lobby. He and Asami would be there.” He said as he walked with Takaba.  
“I’m glad to see that you are doing better.” Takaba said.  
“Like I said, I decided I wouldn’t let it get to me.” Takeshi said  
“Not that.” Takaba said, making Takeshi give him a confused look.  
“When you came to Japan for the second time you seemed upset. You were the same as far as expression but you seemed to have gotten sadder than you had been the first time we met. You seem happier now. I think it suits you better.” Takaba said.  
Takeshi paused but nodded slightly.  
“I have been feeling happier now than I have before.” He said as they approached the lobby.  
He saw Fei Long as they entered, the man soon meeting his eyes and starting to walk over to him as Takaba went to Asami. Takeshi stared at the man for a moment, not realizing a small genuine smile had spread over his face and was currently being directed towards the man.  
Fei Long paused as he saw the smile, not having expected it but at the same time, not unhappy about it either. He hadn’t seen Takeshi direct a smile at him yet and now that he finally saw it he felt his chest go warm. He wouldn’t admit that openly though.  
Takeshi noticed the man had paused and was staring at him, making him smile a bit more before coming over and taking the man’s hand to get his attention.  
“Are we heading back?” he asked.  
Fei Long seemed to snap out of it and nodded, walking back to the villa with Takeshi.  
\------------------------  
Takeshi sighed as he finished removing his clothes. He had just gotten back from his morning jog and decided to take a quick shower in the enclosed outside shower next to the villa. Once he was done he dried off and picked up the swim trunks and shirt that he had set out before his run, putting them on. He made sure to dry his feet thoroughly as well before entering the villa, seeing that Fei Long was still in bed.  
He looked at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning and decided to look through the menu for room service. Fei Long had said not to worry about cooking and that he could just order in whenever he was hungry. He moved over to the bed and sat on the edge on his side of the bed, trying to be careful to not wake the man. He started going through his options, glad that he could understand most English words. While the island’s main language wasn’t English it was a popular tourist destination for westerners so many places had English options and many locals knew how to speak it. He decided to get a fruit bowl for two, some seared fish, and a light soup. He picked up the phone next to his side of the bed and called the number on the menu, placing the order and making sure he got enough for Fei Long.  
Once Takeshi was done he felt arms wrap around his waist as Fei Long let his head rest on his shoulder.  
“You should have slept in.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi reached and took hold of one of the hands around his waist.  
“I can’t. I have to keep my exercise routine as much as I can.” Takeshi said.  
“Well then at least take it easy for the rest of the day. It’s your birthday so you should enjoy it.” Fei Long said.  
Takeshi paused but nodded.  
“Then can we walk on the beach? I just took a jog but I wasn’t really looking at everything.” He said as he looked back at Fei Long.  
“It sounds like fun.” The man said as he sat up.  
Takeshi nodded but stood as he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it, seeing the person with their room service. He let the man in who set it on the small table before asking if there was anything else he could do. Takeshi shook his head, thanking the man and tipping him before closing the door.  
“Let’s eat on the balcony. It’s still cool out.” Takeshi said as he moved the food to a small table on the balcony that faced the beach.  
Fei Long soon joined him and sat down across from him, starting to eat. He looked at the man and noticed he was looking at the sea and felt a satisfied smile reach his lips.  
\-----------------------  
Takeshi was crouched down at the edge of a tide pool he had found while on a walk with Fei Long. He watched as small crabs and small fish moved around in the water, enjoying how peaceful the moment was. He felt Fei Long put a hand on his head and looked up at him.  
“Are you ready to move on?” He asked.  
“I guess so. They’re kind of cute to watch though.” Takeshi said as he stood, giving the man a small smile but didn’t seem to take note of how the man still seemed surprised by the smile.  
Takeshi continued to walk with the man, noticing Takaba and Asami coming their way. He gave Takaba a small smile and a wave before looking at Asami, sticking his tongue out petulantly. He noticed Takaba trying to hold in a laugh. Takeshi tried to hold back a small chuckle but didn’t have much success, a smile still on his face as they passed.  
\-----------------------  
Takeshi sat across from Fei Long. They were currently sitting in a restaurant that was pretty fancy but despite this everyone was dressed somewhat casually. He was surprised to learn that the place they had gone to catered to sushi as well. They had both already ordered and were sitting quietly. Takeshi let a small smile come over his face, enjoying the moment. He hadn’t had a real birthday celebration before so he was happy.  
“You seem excited” Fei Long said, noticing his smile.  
Takeshi looked at him, his small smile still there and nodding.  
“They have sushi. It didn’t look or sound the same as Japanese sushi but it seems like it will be good” Takeshi said, his voice holding a bit of excitement.  
“…But I’m also excited because I’m having a birthday…I’ve never had one before so having one feels nice…but……even more than that, I’m having it with you so that is what is making me happy.” He said, looking up as their food arrived.  
He looked at the sushi that was put in front of him and smiled a bit more. It was definitely different but he liked how it looked. He tried it and nodded.  
“It’s good. Thank you.” Takeshi said.  
Fei Long nodded and set a bag on the table, Takeshi looking at it curiously.  
“For me?” he asked.  
Fei Long nodded and gave him a small smile.  
“Go ahead and open it.” He said  
Takeshi nodded slightly and took the paper out of the bag and removing a box. He looked at the symbol on the box and seemed surprised, opening it to reveal a set of brushes and various other art utensils.  
“T-This is too much…” Takeshi said, blushing a bit.  
“It’s not a problem. I wanted to get them for you.” He said.  
“T-Thank you…” Takeshi said as he looked at Fei Long.  
He looked around and made sure there wasn’t anyone around before leaning across the table, kissing the man.  
Fei Long seemed surprised but accepted the kiss, actually disappointed when his lover pulled away.  
\-----------------------  
Takeshi had a small smile hooked to his lips as he exited the bathroom. He had decided to get a shower before settling down for the night. The day had been pretty enjoyable. He got to spend a lot of time on the beach, received his first ever birthday present, had an amazing dinner, and, on top of all that, had gotten to spend a lot of time with Fei Long. He sat on the edge of the bed as he brushed out his long wild-like hair, only in a pair of boxers. As he was finishing up he felt familiar arms wrap around him, the man using one of his hands to make him turn to the side before kissing him.  
“You look pleased.” Fei Long said as he pulled away.  
“I am. I got to spend a lot of time with you……It was the best part about today.” He said, blushing a bit.  
Takeshi suddenly found himself laying down on the bed, Fei Long looking down at him.  
“I have tried very hard to be polite today because its your birthday but you’ve really been pushing all of my buttons.” He said.  
Takeshi blushed more and nodded slightly, leaning up and kissing the man.  
“Sorry. But if it bothers you so much then we should do something about it.” He said quietly, feeling embarrassed by his own words but at the same time wanting the man badly.  
He saw the man’s signature smirk before he suddenly leaned down, attacking his neck and collar, causing Takeshi to let out a shocked but pleased sound. Takeshi immediately wrapped his arms around Fei Long, wanting to keep him as close as possible.  
He felt the man move down his torso, leaving dark marks as he went. Takeshi kept letting out pleased sounds. The man suddenly grabbed him through his boxers, causing him to let out a shocked sound.  
“You seem pretty eager.” He said  
Takeshi nodded slightly, moving one of his hands down and gripping the man through his pants as well.  
“Y-You seem pretty eager yourself.” Takeshi said.  
Fei Long smirked and gently pulled the man’s boxers down, leaning down and suddenly kissing the tip before taking him in. Takeshi let out a shocked sound, his back arching slightly.  
“W-Wait!” He said frantically  
Fei Long looked at him and pulled away slightly.  
“Something wrong?” He asked  
“Y-You can’t just do that so suddenly!” Takeshi said frantically.  
Fei Long chuckled before suddenly taking the man back in, causing him to let out more cries. Takeshi reached his hand down, gripping the man’s hair desperately. He felt like he might go insane from the sudden and intense pleasure but did his best to keep his senses about him.  
He started crying out the man’s name, his whole body on edge. He could feel himself getting closer and closer as the man kept working on him, his cries getting more desperate.  
“F-Fei Long…w-wait! I-I’m gonna--!” He tried but let out a shocked sound as he felt the man suddenly press a finger into him, pushing him over the edge.  
He gripped the man’s hair a bit tighter, arching his back as he came. He called out the man’s name as he did, his whole body going limp soon after. He panted lightly, feeling the man pull away and looked at him, noticing the man swallow. He felt his face heat up as he became embarrassed, resting his arm over his eyes.  
“W-Why did you swallow it!? T-That’s dirty!” He said, his tone bewildered.  
“Because you taste good.” Fei Long said  
Takeshi’s face got redder and he looked at Fei Long, the man suddenly close to his face. The man suddenly leaned forward, kissing Takeshi heatedly as he opened his legs a bit more. He reached down and pressed a finger into him, soon followed by another causing Takeshi to let out a shocked but pleased sound. He felt Fei Long immediately move his fingers, searching for his spot. Takeshi kept letting out pleased sounds but suddenly tensed as the man found his spot, continuing to cry out into the man’s kiss. He kept kissing the man back, feeling himself getting close again. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around Fei Long again, wanting to keep him close. He suddenly tensed as he came again, laying on the bed limply soon after.  
“You’re pretty quick today.” He said.  
“I can’t help it. It feels more intense than usual today.” He whispered, his voice heated and his face lustful.  
“Don’t stop here.” Takeshi said, his grip on the man’s shirt tightening.  
Fei Long nodded and pulled away slightly, removing the rest of his clothing before leaning over Takeshi again and pressing against him.  
“Ready?” Fei Long asked.  
Takeshi nodded and opened his mouth to say something but tensed, his eyes widening and a shocked sound coming from him as Fei Long pushed into him suddenly. He felt pleasure radiate through him, causing more sounds to escape him even though Fei Long hadn’t started moving yet. The man didn’t wait long however, starting to thrust into him at a punishing speed.  
Takeshi kept crying out, feeling like he was going insane. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as the pleasure only intensified, wanting more. He looked at Fei Long, his vision a little blurry due to the tears. He reached up and pulled the man down, kissing him heatedly, wanting more. He felt Fei Long hit his spot and tensed, crying out into the kiss. He pulled away slightly, looking at the man.  
“Fei Lon--! L-Love you!” He cried out heatedly as he held the man tighter.  
“Say it again” He heard the man say heatedly, biting his neck.  
Takeshi cried out again before doing as the man asked.  
“L-Love you! I love you!” He cried, feeling himself getting close.  
Fei Long smirked and reached down, stroking the man in time with his thrusts.  
Takeshi cried out heatedly, trying to hold on as long as he could. He kept kissing Fei Long, feeling a need to get as much as he could.  
“Why are you trying to hold back?” Fei Long asked, his smirk there despite the strained look on his face.  
“I-I don’t want it to end!” Takeshi cried, more tears rolling his cheeks as more pleasure radiated through him.  
Fei Long chuckled and stroked the man faster, urging him to climax. Takeshi tensed and cried out the man’s name as he came, holding Fei Long tightly as he felt him finish as well, his insides growing warm. He held the man a while longer before laying back on the bed limply, panting lightly. He felt Fei Long pull out of him but reached up, gripping his wrist as he started to move to rest.  
“Not yet” Takeshi said as he sat up, pushing the man down and crawling on top of him.  
“It still feels weird inside. It’s like an itch I can’t scratch so don’t go yet.” Takeshi said heatedly, his expression a mix of lust and desperation.  
Fei Long watched him a moment before a playful smirk came to his face. He leaned up and kissed his lover heatedly before moving him so that he was laying on the bed, his chest flush against the bedding. He pulled the man’s hips up and leaned over him, biting the back of his neck playfully.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you like this.” He said  
\-------------------------------  
Takeshi slowly opened his eyes, looking around tiredly. He noticed Fei Long was awake as well but simply watching him.  
“What is it?” He asked  
“You were very cute last night.” The man said, reaching out and petting the man’s hair  
Takeshi was confused for a moment before the memories from the night before came back, causing a deep blush to cover his face. He immediately pulled the blankets up and over his head, wanting to hide from the man.  
“What are you doing? Come out here.” He said, trying to move the blanket but Takeshi refused to let him.  
“I won’t!” It’s too embarrassing!” He said frantically.  
“There isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. It was cute.” Fei Long said.  
“That’s part of the problem!” Takeshi retorted.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms only please. While this is for fun, any tips on how to improve my writing would be appreciated!
> 
> Note: The story isn't done. This is what I have for now.
> 
> If you are curious, the look I had in mind for Takeshi was similar to this: https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&q=long+white+haired+anime+guy&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmAEJHxZysCPmnz8ajAELEKjU2AQaBggUCAMICgwLELCMpwgaYQpfCAMSJ16UA8UCrAilBsQCkwPMAvYBzgLYI6csuiDaI6IsnyzQI7wg1yP_1ORowrCJ9BweRA5FZLPrcEAcFaDSVgeLoY8nrfXcqC9fv32rmvFiDBOszTiNX95A7jXXnIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQNe14dDA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiT4d27ibTdAhXp5IMKHeIVAUsQwg4IJigA&biw=800&bih=555#imgrc=ODC3JkwJMerz9M:


End file.
